


Runaway With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony -Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, The Amazing SpiderMan (2012 MCU ), ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unsettling battle with the Green Goblin and leaving Peter Parker on bad terms with his dads, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers, the young teen decides he is unfit for the hero life and makes a plan to runaway. Seeking the company of his boyfriend,the infamous Deadpool, they make their escape out of New York, only to have everything they planned for themselves come crashing down in a fatal incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time writing a fic...ever! Pleaaaase bare with me! About a year ago I fell in love with Spideypool and the whole Superfamily ordeal and finally had enough motivation to write something. I understand this first chapter is complete crap...to be honest I really had no idea how to start this. I really only know how I want the middle and the ending of this story to be so please just bare with me! It will be really good eventually I promise! This fic is going to be angsty, fluffy and smutty all in one. Oh and please excuse any typos you may find and the really bad formatting of this, I wrote it at like two in the morning and on my phone. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and I guarantee more and BETTER chapters will be on the rise~
> 
> NOTE: For the record, just a little side note for when Wade is introduced-- the way I portray Wade might be a little off. He will be the usual scarred, bald, typical Deadpool, but he will not be all self conscious and what not, mainly only because this story is really mostly about Peter and so yeah. But yes Wade is scarred-- but hey, if you want to imagine him as Ryan Reynolds, that works too, I'm not gonna stop you~

**  Chapter 1 **

"Peter! Do you have visual of the Goblin?" Captain America's voice echoed through the young hero's earpiece.

"Yes, he's on top of the Tower."

"Woah, woah, wait-- you mean the Tower? As in Stark Tower? " IronMan now intercepted into the call.

"The one and only...it looks like he is setting up some sort of device. " SpiderMan answered back.

"Can you see what it is?"

"No, but I don't like the looks of it!"

"Okay, steer clear of it, I'm on my way down." Tony grunted-- a red blur flying across the sky, landing behind the Green Goblin, pulsor rays up and aimed at the back of the Goblin's head.

Peter watched, perched on the rooftop across from the Stark Tower, waiting; his eyes shifting between the two men arguing and the device that now began counting down. "Sh--".

"Peter! What was tha-" A very insulted Capt. America began before the teen cut him off.

"Dad, it's a bomb! The device is a bomb! Get out of there!"

"Not now Peter...It's fine! I've got this under control!" Tony huffed. "Follow your orders!"

"But, Dad, you don't understand! There's a bo--"

"I understand perfectly Pete!" He hissed. "I've got this! Keep to your position!"

      Peter let out an agitated groan and perched himself closer to the edge of the rooftop. His eyes moving from his Dad to the ticking device. " Dad..." Peter whined.

"Peter, stay focused!" Steve ordered. "Your father is perfectly capable of the situation. Just stand down."

Biting his lower lip, the boy's eyes shifted to the machine.

30 seconds...

29 seconds...

28...

27...  
The young hero sat on edge, his heart pounding. "C'mon Dad get out of there."

  
15 seconds...

  
"Dad!"

  
10 seconds...

9...

  
8...

"Screw it..."

Leaping from his position on the rooftop, Peter swung down and grabbed the bomb, the launched him self back off the rooftop.

"Peter! What the hell are you doing!?" Tony gasped.

Peter didn't respond. Desperately making his way as high up as possible, he climbed and swung up into the air.  
5...

4...

3...

2...  
Peter launched the bomb as high up into the air as he could throw, mere milliseconds before it detonated.

"PETER!" Steve and Tony both called out in unision, as they watched their son fall fifty stories, scaling down the side of a building.

The young boy only just missed the impact of the explosion, yet he was still close enough for a metal shard from the bomb to come flying towards him, piercing through his flesh just below the rib cage. A yelp of pain flooded from his body, causing enough reaction though for him to send a web out to catch him.  
Aiming for the first thing he saw, Peter's web latched itself to the side of a building, causing him to crash and off the side of it, but at least stopping him from falling. He remained there, dangling by his web, partial unconscious.

In an instant, Tony camesoaring to aid Peter. He grabbed Peter, tugging the spider free from his web, carrying him as he flewback towards Stark Tower.  
"D-Did you g-get the Goblin?" Peter asked hopefully, trying to ease the tension that was obviously lingering in the air.  
Tony didn't answer. He remained quiet for awhile before he grunted out, "Steve, head back to base."

"Roger that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the failed battle against the Green Goblin. The heroes return back to the Tower, tension still in the air. Peter is now faced with not only severe wounds, but also an antagonizing lecture from the superdads. Not even sweet texts from his boyfriend, Wade Wilson, could cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! Second chapter~ Woo..  
> Hopefully, this chapter will keep you wanting to read this, because I know the first chapter was...pretty lousy...hahah! But, anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of RAWM. Next chapter I shall be introducing Wade more into the story and bring you some more Spideypool action~ Hope you all enjoy! :)

**Chapter 2**

Arriving back at the Towers, Tony set his son down in the living room. “You good to walk?” his voice was unusually bitter.   
  
          “U-Uh, yea-.” Peter stuttered as he watched the genius walk away, not evening waiting to see if Peter was in fact stable.. “Whatever.” the teen shook his head, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. Subconsciously, his hand was gripping at his hip where the metal shard had hit him. Sliding his gloved hand away, the wound gave a stinging sensation causing the boy to wince. The red and blue spandex suit was stained with a dark crimson puddled.  
  
         “Shit...” he breathed, lifting up his hand which he now realized was shaking; his glove covered with the same crimson color. “It’s not that bad Parker...c’mon, just shake it off.” he cleared his throat and made an attempt to strut forward as if everything was fine. “Oh god, nope...” he toppled over, his hand immediately returning to his side, the air hissing between his clenched teeth.

        Peter picked himself up with a groan. “Okay, attempt number two...” he took another confident step forward, his leg giving out beneath him. Luckily, he managed to catch himself against the wall. “Okay, this, this is a good start. “

        Limping and swearing under his breath, he finally made his way to his bedroom. With a long groan, he flopped down onto his bed, his fingers curling around the bed sheets to wrap around himself. Despite how much it hurt everything in his body ached, he tried to not be apprehensive; his healing factor would have it fixed in a few days, no problem. All he cared about right now was sleep. It was inevitable that he would be exhausted. But of course, life would not be that kind to him.

        Not long after he finally started to drift off his cell phone vibrated. “Ugh..” Peter slammed the palm of his hand down on his night table and patted around trying to find the device. Grabbing the phone, he turned it on and winced at the bright screen. The phone read:  
  
 _1 New Message: Wade Wilson_

Peter gave a small hum and smiled, opening the text.

_Sup Spideybabe~ How’d patrol with your dads go? Did you kick that green bastard’s ass?_

Peter responded: _To be honest, it could have gone muuuch better..._

_...What happened, Spidey?_

_I don’t want to talk about it...I’ll call you later. Love you~_

_Love you too Baby Boy._

        Peter pried himself out of his bed, setting his phone back down on the table. Carefully, he peeled off his spidey suit, which was now stuck to his skin with the dried blood. He winced as the suit pulled off some of the fresh scabs, causing some to start bleeding again. He cringed once the suit was full off, the cool air on his naked body stinging his open wounds.

        Opening a drawer in his desk, he grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around his waist several times, applying pressure to the shard wound. “Shit, ow...okay, this hurts...this hurts...” he gritted his teeth and hunched his back over, to ease some of the tension in his side. He grabbed some fresh clothes from his closet and slowly eased himself into them, then tugged on his favorite hoodie.

“Master Peter.” JARVIS, Stark Tower’s AI, intercepted the teen’s thoughts. “Master Stark and Rogers have requested your presences in the living room.”  
  
         “Yeah, yeah..” Peter waved his hand. “Tell them, I’ll be there in a minute.” He patted the bandage through his shirt to make sure it was secure, then began his walk of shame. It was obvious the superdads only wanted Peter to come out so they could lecture him about how he jeopardized the mission; therefore, it would be better to avoid telling his parents about his damages, so he could save himself from another lecture and all the coddling.

        The superhusbands sat on the couch in the living room, their eyes fixed on the teen as he entered. Steve’s expression was gentle, but still had an edge of concern. Tony’s on the other hand, was downright pissed.   
  
        “Come have a seat.” Tony nodded to the couch in front of them for Peter to sit. Peter obeyed and sat. “So..” Tony began, “ ..Care to explain, oh I don’t know, the faults of this mission,if you will?” his Tony rigid and snarky.   
  
“Dad, look, I know I messed up, but I only --” the boy was cut off.

“Messed up!? Not only did you ‘mess up’..” he air quoted. “..but you let the Goblin get away, not to mention you almost got yourself killed! What the hell were you thinking?!”

Peter’s jaw clenched, “I was only trying to help you! You were going to get yourself killed!”

“Listen hear Pete!” the billionaire pointed a finger, his eyes wild. “You, under no circumstances, abandon your orders, is that understood?”  
  
“Tony...” Steve breathed.   
  
“No! I mean that when I say it! You’re careless actions cost us the mission! I’ll admit it, Pete, you’re good at what you do, but you're not _that_ good! You’re still the rookie here. You listen to the orders _we_ give  you-- you don’t just go off your gut out there!”

Peter glared at the floor beneath, and folded his arms, offended. “Well, I couldn’t have just let you die out there! That bomb would have killed you if I didn’t do something! “  
  
Tony scoffed, “The suit is fireproof, _indestructible_! That bomb couldn’t have done shit to me..”  
  
        “Well excuse me!” Peter shot up from his seat, ignoring the shock of pain that shot up from his hip when he did so. “Excuse me for trying! As I sat there on that rooftop, watching the timer count down, I didn’t see some stupid iron suit, okay!? I saw my _Dad_ out there, about to be blown up!” he huffed and looked down, his shoulders heaving up and down in rage and stormed out of the living room, back to his bedroom and slamming the door.   
  
        An awkward presence filled the living room, as the two adults sat there, thinking over what just happened. Steve was the one to break the silence, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder and standing up to go to the kitchen. “I told you to be gentle...” Tony raised his arms up, about to protest, but let the fall back flat into his lap with a sigh. “Well, that could have gone better I suppose...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter in his self brooding, finally decides he has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I promised Wade in this one (which he is in there a little) , but I wasn't exactly expecting the whole self-pitying Peter portion to be so long, so I just decided to make it it's own chapter. But I promise you that Wade will most definitely be in the next chapter!!! But, anywho, I hope you enjoy over angsty Peter. I will admit, after writing this I was left a little depressed. xP Also, I really got the timeline in this really screwed up. Like, it didn't really occur to me that I had screwed it up until I was finished writing it, and by then it was too late to go back and fix it, sooo, just bare with me! Sorry, I know it's not accurate at all! Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of RAWM~

**Chapter 3**

        Peter slammed his bedroom door with such force, his bedroom walls shook,causing books to fall off his shelves and his Albert Einstein poster to drop to the floor. And agitated sigh left Peter’s lips which turned into more of a growl.

        Why did his parents always treat him like this? Treat him like he was some stupid, irresponsible kid? He was eighteen -- an adult! Okay, so yeah, he made some mistakes, but I mean who the hell hasn’t? They had no reason to act that way towards him; he was only doing what he thought was the right thing! He wanted to save Tony’s life for crying out loud.

        The teen gave yet another sigh and flopped down on his bed, landing right on his side, only making his absolutely ‘wonderful’ day, just _that_ much better. “Motherf--hugger...” he hissed, and achly rolled over onto his stomach, burrowing his face into his pillow and began sobbing hysterically. He couldn’t help it, the stress and strain his body was under became too much for the hero to handle. This whole hero gig was a joke! Who was he kidding, he could never be an accomplished hero like his fathers. His father’s, they had significance. Tony was born a genius and into wealth, along with an outgoing personality and enough confidence in himself to achieve things; and Steve was nothing but respectable. From the beginning Steve had the traits of a good leader; honor, respect, perseverance, loyalty-- everything Peter knew he lacked in.

        What did Peter have? Well, he was particularly good at not standing out in a crowd. He was very good at being bullied in school and he excelled in disappointing people; let Uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry, even his parents be an example of that.   
  
        Only after his pillow was thoroughly soaked by his tears, did everything finally hit Peter-- hit him hard, like a Hulk smash to the face. Never in his life would he have thought it would all come to this, that he would give everything up so easily. The truth was...  
  
Peter didn’t want to be a hero anymore.  
  
        What was the point if he only caused more trouble for the others? Tossing in the suit and the shooters and the mask just seemed so easy now. All motivation and encouragement to save his city were diminished by the lack of respect he got in the field.

Biting the insides of his cheeks, Peter quickly grabbed his phone and punched in a phone number, and waited as the line rang.   
  
“Sup Peteypie?”  
  
“Wade are you home?” Peter’s voice was still a little shaky.  
  
“Uh, yeah, course. Why? Wassup? Is everything okay? You sound like you’ve been glomped by a bear or something.. ”  
  
“Yeah fine...I’m coming over.”   
  
“Oh, sleepover with Spidey!” Wade giggled through the phone.   
  
“Be there soon. Bye.” Peter hung up.   
  
“Bye baby bo-- wait? Hullo?” Wade looked at his phone and frowned. “He hung up on me...”  
  
        Quickly and quietly, Peter grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with as much clothes as he could fit. In the pockets, he stashed his wallet and extra cash that he had crammed between book pages, as well as some small toiletry items, his passport, a camera and a notebook and pen.

With the pad and pen, Peter sat down at his desk and began to write a note.

            _Dear Dad and Pops,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left. You were right.... I’m not cut out for this superhero business. I am just a nobody kid who is invisible to the world. Since I was a small child I had always been the misfit, surround by superior people who outshone me, and although I didn’t realize it then-- I undoubtedly see it now. Therefore, I am hanging up my Spiderman suit and I am leaving, As you know I am eighteen now and I need to find my own path now. Tell the rest of the team I love them. And I hope you both know and will always remember, that I love you guys too! I owe you so much. I only wish I could have been a better son._

_I think I am finally starting to understand what Uncle Ben meant._

_With love,_

_Peter_

        A few tear drops fell onto the corner of the paper, leaving dark stains in the corner. He folded the paper and labelled the front ‘Dad and Pops’ , then lifted the paper to his lips and place a heartbroken kiss between the two names. His steps were heavy with remorse as he trudged over to his bedside and place the folded paper gently on top of his pillow, then sliding off his web shooters, he set the two devices down next to the paper. The young teens eyes studied what had been his bedroom for the past 4 years of his life, for the last time, before he pried open his window and crawled out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After abandoning his household, Peter makes his way down to Wade's apartment, which is not in the greatest part of town and realizes something pretty upsetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Wade is introduced completely into the story-- not through cellular device interactions! Wooot~   
> And ooohmygosh, I am just asdghjkl; I am getting such incredible feed back for you guys already and ahh it just fills my heart with joy to were I just want to keep writing more and more just to please you all~  
> Luckily, today I was trapped in a 12 hours lecture and was suppose to be taking notes on the lecture...buuuut of course, being the unmotivated and half-assed student that I am, I spent those twelve hours writing out chapters in my notebook, so once I revise them and type them up, you should had threeee new chapters coming up! Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapteeer~

**Chapter 4**

        Sometime between the time Peter had gotten home from the battle and the time he snuck into the night, it had began to rain. Perhaps it was a good thing though, for it masked the tears the he silently shed. He pulled his hood up over his head and walked down the long New York roads. Despite his hood being up, the rain still penetrated through his clothes, soaking him down to the skin; however the chilled rain did act as a wonderful muscle ache reliever.

        “Lousy time to not have shooters..” he groaned, wanting a quicker alternative to get to Wade’s place, but nonetheless, he still walked the fifteen blocks it took it get to Wade’s side of town-- not even his apartment yet though.

        Anyone who knew Wade was no stranger to his buoyant personality and his carefree ways-- and when they say that, they really mean  he is by no means considered to be a ‘formal’ or ‘high-class’ or in a good social standing. His apartment was in one of the worst parts of the city. Although Peter had tried to convince Wade to come live in the Tower with everyone else and escape that nasty part of town, Wade had refused and commented saying that he ‘liked to live life on the edge.’ That, and the superdads denied Wade access to the Tower and forbade him to be even within a one mile radius of the Tower. Of course, that never stopped the merc from sneaking in after hours.

        As Peter began to walk further downtown, the streets began to grow more graffittied and covered with litter; just the type of thing you would expect in the slums of New York. On every corner there was a different gang of men, leaned up against the walls, a bottle of booze in each there hands. Peter kept to his own business, avoiding any contact with the people down the road, wanting to cause no trouble. Unfortunately as he walked past an alleyway, he heard the desperate pleading of a woman, shouting at a man to back off and get away from her. Peter shot a look down the way, his jaw clenching.

“Hey!” he shouted, changing directions to head towards the alleyway, his hand clenching into fists.

The man and the woman turned their heads to give the approaching teen a sharp look.

“Look, kid this doesn’t involve you, so why don’t you get the hell out of here before I make you!”

        Peter glared knives back to the man, and began to adjust his stance in preparation to attack. As he reached down to adjust his sleeves to give the web shooters a better access to aim, he froze.

        Peter immediately backed down. “Y-You’re right, I-I have no reason to be here...sorry to bother you...” he swallowed hard and swiftly turned in the opposite direction to exit the alleyway from where he had originally come in. Once he removed himself from that eerie path and turned the corner, he broke into a full on sprint, a tear falling down his cheek once more.

        For the first time since he had gained his spider abilities, Peter abandoned someone in need. The guilt, the rage and the anguish took over Peter’s sense of mind.The boy sprinted all the rest of the way to Wade’s apartment, never once stopping or looking up; his eyes fixed on the wet road below his feet.

        Finally, for what seemed like a lifetime of running, did Peter finally reach Wade’s apartment. Biting his lower lip, he knocked lightly at the door only to have it fly open immediately after.

“Petey!” Wade greet and reached for the younger boy and embracing him. “Ehh, you’re all wet!”

“Were you waiting for me by the door?”

“Maybe~ I’ll never tell.” Wade giggled like a child. “No but seriously, what the hell happened to you? You’re soaked and it looks like you pour pure sulfuric acid into your eyes-- they’re all red and puffy? Did you walk here?”

Peter just sighed and nodded, removing himself from Wade’s arms and letting himself into the apartment, immediately heading towards Wade’s bedroom.

        “Peter...?” Wade frowned and followed after him, closing the front door behind him gently. “What’s going on Pete? You’ve been acting kinda...outlandish..ya know, all ominous and vague with everything you say. Like for instance, why did you walk? You know I don’t want you walking down here alone and in the dark no less; clearly it’s not safe. Why didn’t you swing? You always swing here?”

        Peter didn’t pay much regard to the other’s questioning. Walking into Wade’s closet, he grabbed a duffle bag and began filling it with clothes and the dropped the bag on the bed and turn around to grab more clothes, but was cut short of the journey by Wade’s arm reaching in front of him, his palm hitting the wall with a thud.

        “Peter...what is wrong? Answer me, please!” the merc sounded desperate. Peter’s eyes immediately shifted down away from the older man’s face; his teeth gnawing at his own bottom lip.

        “Petey..” Wade raised a hand and tilted the boy’s head back up. The young boy’s eyes were heavy with tears as they looked back up at the merc. His lips parted about to speak, but were then interrupted by Wade’s lip pressing against his own. Peter helpless pressed back, tears falling down his cheek. Wade brushed a calloused thumb across his lover’s cheek. “Let me help you Baby Boy~”

“I-I...” he hesitated. “I quit. I-I quit being Spiderman.

Wade’s forehead furrowed. “What do you mean you..quit?”

“I got into an argument with my dad’s...again. A-And I just couldn’t tolerate it any more, so I hung up my suit, the shooters..my mask and...I left..”

Wade gave a solemn nod, his eyes shifting to the bag on Peter’s back and the duffle Peter had been packing for him, a small half grin spreading across the merc’s face.

“So...where to?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “THIS IS FOR THE TIME I GOT MY HAND STUCK INSIDE YOU!”
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED ~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a shorter chapter yeah~ but yeah whateeeves..I successful wrote 3 more chapters today in my notebook, making a totally of 5 chapters I still need to type out! :P I will try to get them out before the weekend's up, but we'll see. I'm just winging this...which is probably pretty obvious! Anyways, you guys rooock btw~ Like gosh, you guys are just giving me awesome feedback and i just love you all sooo much~ xxxx  
> ~~~~~CHAPTER UPDATED~~~~  
> Hey, so I added more to this chapter!!! Chapter 6 was shorter than I thought it was going to be so I just added it to this one, so before going to chapter 6 I advise you please re-read this or you're gonna miss some some stuff!

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

That was one of the reasons Peter loved Wade so much; he never hovered. He left a person to linger on their own thoughts and their own self-brooding, never pressuring the person to inquire further in their thinking. He understood Peter’s feelings because he could relate.

Wade grabbed some clothes and other things including some weapons and stashed them into the bag. Afterwards, the anti-hero grabbed a piggy bank he had set on top of his dresser and walked out to the living room and placed the it on the coffee table.

With a fake sniffle and sob, Wade started, “Well Mr.Piggy, you’ve had a good run. We’ve shared some great memories n’ all, but...” a devious grin stretched from cheek to cheek as he pulled out a shotgun, aiming it towards the pig.. “...all good things must come to an end.”

Peter finished gathering some things from Wade’s closet and walked out, passing the doorway to the living room where Wade was. He paused and watched Wade for a moment, a small smile and roll of the eyes towards the merc.

“THIS IS FOR THE TIME I GOT MY HAND STUCK INSIDE YOU!” was Wade’s battle cry before he shot a bullet between the porcelain swine’s eyes, causing the whole things to shatter and explode from the inside out-- green stacks of money piling out of the broken pieces.

“How on earth did you manage to fit all that cash in there?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“A good piggy bank owner never reveals his secrets.”

Peter snorted and stuffed some more clothes into the duffle bag, but stopped, pulling out a machine gun, a rifle and two machetes that were stashed in the bag.

“Nope, not this time. We’re not doing this..”

“Wait, what!? What do you mean!?” Wade looked over almost insulted.

“We’re starting fresh; we're going to leave everything behind...just for a while though. I mean, let’s just live an average, ordinary, everyday...non-superhero life. No saving the city every night, or going on missions, or y-ya know...being a mercenary. Just plain life.”

Wade frowned, but gave a nod. “Okay...leaving it all behind.” Wade’s voice sounded questionable and unsure, obviously thinking over this whole ‘running away’ thing now.

A winded thought blew through Peter’s mind-- he didn’t even give Wade a choice about this whole thing. He just assumed that Wade would go along with it; he didn’t even ask if his boyfriend was okay with doing this.

Wade must have notice Peter’s sudden drop in expression and quickly spoke up, “So did you decide where you wanted to go yet?”

“Wade, I-I am sorry...I-If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. I’m sorry. I didn’t even check to make sure this was okay with you. F-Feel free to back down. I won’t make you go.”

“I know. “ Wade spoke matter-of-factly. “But you still haven’t answered my question-- Where do you want to go?” he grinned.

Peter looked up at Wade and blinked a few times. “W-Wait, a-are you saying you want to go?”

“Of course Peteypie! Anything for you~”

Peter gave a real smile and maneuvered himself into Wade’s arms, embracing him. “Thank you..” he hummed. “I love you Wade.”

“I love you too Kiddo!” the merc ruffled the other’s brunette hair.

The two remained in eachother’s arms for a long while, neither one willing to leave the comfort of the embrace.

Peter’s face was burrowed into Wade’s broad chest, embracing the warmth of it. “We should go to the beach.” he mumbled into merc.

Wade snorted, I am no expert, but don’t you think your dads could easily find you there, I mean, it’s not exactly ‘far away’...” he air quoted.

“No, not here..on the West Coast. Let’s go to California. “ Peter bit the insides of his cheeks.

“California?” A grin spread across Wade’s face. “Alright! Beach babes!”

Peter raised an unamused eyebrow and elbowed the older man. .

“What?” Wade chuckled. “I was talking about you, ya know...I’ll buy you the yellow polka-dot bikini and everything. You’ll be the sexiest one there!”

Rolling his eyes, Peter reluctantly pulled back from the bigger man’s arms and went to grab his and Wade’s bags. “Well...to the airport?” Peter stood, shyly looking over to Wade.

“TO THE AIRPORT!” Wade cheered, grabbing the boy and throwing him over his shoulder and charging out the door. “Oh wait! Hold on a sec!” Wade set down Peter and ran back inside, grabbing  a small red box from inside his night stand. “Here!” he handed it to Peter, once he returned to his boyfriend’s side.

“What’s this?” Peter pursed his lips, examining the box.

“Well after we texted early...” Wade spoke will he locked his front door. “..I could tell you were a little upset, sooo...I went a got you that!”

“You could tell I was upset through a text message?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, my Peter-Is-Upset senses were tingling...”

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. “Hey, that’s my line...I should get that trademarked or something..” he chuckled and opened the box. Inside was a leather bracelet, stamp with the phrase,’ I LOVE YOU MORE THAN TACOS’.  Peter chuckled. “I love it Wade, thank you!”

“Look on the inside.” Wade walked up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

Inside the bracelet, it was stamped with ‘PP + WW’ all inside a heart. Peter gave a small hum, “It’s perfect Wadey~ “

Wade grinned and placed a kiss on the back of the teen’s head. “Good, I’m glad you like it...welp!” he picked Peter back up again and tossed him over his shoulder.”C’mon, time’s a-wasting!”

Peter giggled and flailed some as they made their way down to the airport.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade make it to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 5 has been updated just in case you're weren't aware, so yeah...but hey if you don't want to read it, that's up to you! But anyways here's Ch. 6~ whooop..

**Chapter 6**

Arriving at the airport, Wade carried both of the men’s bags over his shoulder and held Peter’s hand as they walked through the crowds. They arrived at the boarding ticket booth and looked at the flight list; however, Wade wasn’t satisfied with being so casual. With a fist full of dollars, he slammed his hand down on the counters and blurted, “Get us on the next flight to Cali!” A few security guards twitched and glared in their direction.

“Uh-heh...p-please..” Peter added in on Wade’s behalf.

The clerk gave the two a dirty look and then turned to search flights on her computer.  “I’ve got a flight to Palm Springs at 3:00am-- in an hour. “

Wade raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Peter, who just blinked and nodded, a small grin at the corner of his lips. “Sure! Yeah! Palm Springs, let’s do it!” Wade then turned his back to the clerk, who gave an irritated sigh, and looked at Peter with a stiff expression.

“Now you sure you want to do this?” his voice lowered and tone was blunt.

It always frightened Peter how Wade could flip so quickly and so easily, just like that. Typical Wade was goofy, irrational and completely insane. But then, in an instant, he was austere and emotionless, almost even threatening. Peter just always assumed that that was the actual mercenary side of Wade, and it scared him.

Peter swallowed hard and gave a hesitant nod, his eyes flickering between the clerk, who was growing ever impatient, and then back at Wade. “Y-Yeah..mm-hmm..”

“Okay!” Wade spun back around. “Two tickets to Palm Springs pretty please!” Wade grinned, an arm wrapping around the boy shoulders, stroking a thumb down the side of his arm.

“Your name sir?” the clerk inquired.

“Wade  Wilson.”

“And yours?” she looked towards Peter.

“Jack.” Wade intercepted before Peter could answer. “Jack Hammer.”

The lady nodded and printed out their tickets without a second glance and handed it to them.

“Whoo! California~” Wade cheered holding Peter’s hand and began sprinting. “Onward!!”

Peter chuckled and quickly followed after. “So, I’m Weasel now, huh?”

“Yep! You’re going incognito!”

“Won’t Weasel get suspicious or something?”

“Naw, I do it all the time...he doesn’t care. Well, at least I tell him not to care..” Wade shrugged and pulled the two of them into the security line.

Going through security took longer than expected; Wade, of course, having fun provoking the security guards, and then throwing a small tantrum when he saw one of the guards pull Peter off to the side to be patted down.Once they were finally through, Wade pouted like a child.

“That stupid security guard; she only pulled you off to the side because she wanted to feel you up.” the merc growled.

“No, I’m pretty sure she was just doing her job.”

“No, no...” Wade shook his head. “As soon as she saw you walk into line, I saw her! I saw her as she eyed you down. She wanted you as her own. She wanted to kidnap you and molest you!” Wade grunted.

“I think you’re just being paranoid.” Peter snorted, taking the merc’s hand again. “Besides, even if that was her plan, I know you would have protected me. “ he gave a reassuring smile.

“Damn straight...” Wade gave a cocky grin.  “You’re mine.” His eyes flickered as he grabbed Peter and put him on his back, piggy back style.

“Waaaade!” Peter gave a whiny laugh, but gave into temptation, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck.

Wade gave a small hum in response and walked them down to their terminal and board the plane, Peter still clung tightly to his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade board the air plane and share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a super duper short chapter, but I just wanted to have a small fluffy chapter~ So yeah...enjoy the fluff!   
> Next chapter we'll take a break from Spideypool and go into some angsty Stony~ whooop!

**Chapter 7**

“A....B...Ah! Here-- C-1 and C-2...this is us!” Wade smiled spotting their seats and setting Peter down. The merc let the younger man slide in first to claim the window seat then followed into the row after.

Peter sat down and looked around a bit. “Alright! This is nice. Hey, how long is the flight again?” he looked over to Wade.

“Eh, about 5-6 hours more or less.” the man shrugged, getting comfortable in his seat and buckling his seatbelt.

“Oh good...” Peter adjusted his belt as well, then lifted up the armrest separating the his and Wade’s seat. “I like long flights.” he hummed and pulled Wade’s arm over his shoulder and snuggled into the bigger man and tilted his head up to kiss at his jawline.

Wade caught the teen’s chin though and lifted it more, so their lips met. Both of the men’s eyes fluttered closed as they embraced the kiss. Peter couldn’t help but to begin biting at Wade’s lower lip and pressing a little more intently into the kiss. Wade grinned at happily returned the gestures, letting his tongue slip into the boy’s mouth and traces the insides of cheeks.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts, put up tray tables and store all carry on items to the storage bins above and make sure all overhead bins are closed and secure. We will be beginning our departure to Palm Springs, California momentarily.’

Both men looked up from their kiss, Peter blushing some and biting his lower. “T-Thanks for coming with me Wade.” Peter’s voice was gentle and shy.

Wade pulled the boy in closer, kissing the top of his head and stroking a thumb down his arms, letting his lips bury themselves in Peter’s shaggy brunette hair. “Anything for your Baby Boy~” Wade hummed.

Peter smiled and before long, slowly began to drift off to sleep in the merc’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely oblivious to the fact that their son has left, Steve and Tony lie around guiltily recalling the event that previously occurred that day. Steve is the one to go and check to make sure his son is okay, only to be left heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of fluffy Spideypool, I give you some angsty Stony! Enjoy~ ehehe

 

**Chapter 8**

Steve sat awake in bed, drawing and doodling in his sketch book. Sketching was how he usually past the time when he couldn’t sleep, drawing the things that were on his mind. This particular night he drew a picture of Spiderman. Tony lied in bed beside his, laying on his stomach, his chin resting on his pillow and his arms stretched out in front of him scrolling through his phone. Neither one of them could sleep.

Giving a long sigh, Steve put down his sketch book in his lap and looked over at Tony. “Hey Ton..”

“Mm-yeah?” Tony mumbled into his pillow.

“Do you think Petey’s okay?”

Tony didn’t answer and remained silent, setting down his phone.

“I-I feel bad. I mean he was only trying to help.”

“Yeah I know..” Tony sighed. “It’s been bothering me to.”

Steve nodded and looked over to the clock on his nightstand which read 2:18am. “You think he’s still up?” Steve murmured.

“Probably. You know how teenagers are.”

“I-I’m gonna go check on him.”

Tony nodded as he watch the soldier get up.Tony would have gone with too, but he felt that as soon as Peter caught sight of him, he’d get a faceful of web.

Steve slipped out of his bedroom and quietly walked down  the hallway to Peter’s room, lightly knocking on the door and peeking his head in, gazing into the darkness.

“Petey?” he whispered. “You awake?” There was no answer. Steve gave a small hum, assuming his son was asleep. He crept in further into the room and walked to the bedside, going to pat Peter’s head. His expression suddenly stiffened when his hand patted air. Steve’s heart dropped. “Jarvis, light. Now!” The AI lit up the room and all of Steve’s worst nightmares were confirmed. “Tony.. _Tony!_ Get in here!” his hand came up to cover his mouth.

Tony came rushing in after to find Steve sitting on the bed, Peter’s web shooters in one hand, the note in his other. Steve sat reading the note, his face stifffening. Slowly, his bright blue eyes closed with a pained sigh and he dropped his hand to his lap.

Tony watched the blonde, confused. Slowly, he walked over, taking the note from Steve and began to read it, his expression dropping and eyebrows furrowing.

“Shit..Steve, I-I, I’m sorry...I-I didn't--”

Steve’s jaw clenched. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to..”

Tony licked his lower lip and inhaled. “I know...I just...Look, I-I’ll call him.

Steve just glared at Tony, giving him a worn shake of the head, his focus then directed to the small devices in his hand.. The 

Meanwhile, Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Peter’s number, but the call immediately went to Peter's answering machine.

_‘Hey you reached Peter, sorry I couldn’t get to the phone right now but......*muffled clattering in background and Wade is now talking*.....but he is hanging out with his super awesome and sexy boyfriend...haha, Wade gimme back my phone...*Peter reclaims phone again* Anyways! You know what to do! Thanks bye!*beep* ‘_

Tony gave a small smile and sighed. “H-Hey Pete, it’s Dad. Um..." He went silent for a moment. "I’m sorry...I-I didn’t mean to be so harsh on you kiddo, it's just, I-I was worried about you and, well you know how us high strung dads can be. Just come on home, okay? . I love you Petey. Call me.” Tony swallowed and hesitated on hanging up the phone, holding it in front of his face for a few moments before he tucked it back into his pocket and looked over at Steve.

“We need to find him. We need to find him now, a-and make sure he safe!" The soldier side of Steve began to come out as he stood up and began to head towards the door.

Tony caught the soldier by his shoulder and sighed. “Steve..baby, listen, he’s probably at that Wilson kid’s house.”

“Is that suppose to make me feel any better!? That kid is bad news Tony; you and I both know it! We need to get him now!”

“Steve, Steve, babe , I know, I know...” Tony tried to calm the blonde. “...we will. We will go and get him, but we’ll do it first thing tomorrow morning. Just let him be for tonight; one night won’t kill him.”

Steve rose a finger in defense pointing to the outside. “Won’t kill him!? Wade is a mercenary, an asassin, a murder, for crying out loud! All he knows how to do is to kill!”

“Steve, please just listen to me, listen to reason...just let Peter calm down and be on his own for a bit. He’ll be okay. Wilson knows that if he does anything to hurt our son, he’ll have every single superhero in New York chasing after his ass."

A frown spread across Steve’s face, but he nodded in compliance. “I _really_ don’t like that Wilson kid.” he grumbled and sat back down on the bed.

“I know you don't and neither do I, but let’s just give Peter some time to think things over. We’ll go to Wilson’s place tomorrow morning and reclaim our son. Everything will be okay, I promise. Let’s just go back to bed and get some rest, okay? It’s been a long day.” Tony offered a smile and held out a hand for Steve to take, but Steve stood up and walked right past the gestures, not saying another word.

That night, instead of their usual cuddling in bed, the two heroes slept on complete opposite sides of the bed, although neither one of them actually slept. Steve kept to himself, flipping through old illustrations of his, mostly consisting of pictures of Tony and Peter. Tony on the other hand, stared blankly at the ahead of him, watching the shadows on the wall shift as the sky outside got lighter.

The genius sighed and whispered, "Please be okay Petey..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally landing in Palm Springs, Peter is reminded of a rather burdensome pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to get typed out than expected, but nevertheless here it is~ Taaa-daaa! Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 9**

“Hey Petey.. Petey wake up!”

The brunette woke to a soft ruffling in his hair.

“We’re here!” Wade grinned, and leaning forward to kiss at the teen’s shoulder.

A small moan and yawn left the boy’s mouth as he blinked and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. “W-We are? Already? W-Wait, d-did I sleep through the whole flight?” Peter frowned.

Wade smirked and gave a small hum. “Mm-yeah, you did. I was gonna wake you, but you looked so cute while you slept. “

“I’m sorry...” Peter pouted. “...I wish I was awake to have kept you company.”

“Naw s’cool.” Wade waved a hand. “ White and Yellow were chattin’ it up anyhow...”

“Oh really?" Peter raised an amused eyebrow. " What were they talking about this time?”

“Oh ya know, the usual..” Wade shrugged.

“And the usual being...?” Peter snorted.

“You.” Wade gave another shrug.

“M-Me?”

“Yeah, they’re always talking about you. Sometimes I even wonder if they have anything else to talk about, I mean not that I mind them talking about you; I always love hearing about you. Heck, you’re my favorite subject. Anyways, this time they were talking about how adorable you look when you sleep. Did you know you curl your hands and arms into your chest when you sleep? It makes you look like a little kitten. God, it’s seriously the cutest thing in the world. I wish you could see how cute you look. Maybe I’ll take a picture and show you next time. Wait no, ‘cause then you’ll see your cuteness and fall in love with yourself. Oh my god, what if there were two Peter’s in this world and they fell in love...” Wade prattled on and on keeping himself thoroughly engaged in his own conversation.

Peter’s cheeks pinkened.”O-Oh, hey by the way, what time is?” was Peter’s lame attempt to change the subject so he would stop blushing.

“11:00am California time!” Wade grinned. “Or, 8am New York time.”

Peter nodded, and went quiet for a minute, giving a small, but pitied smile. “Pops, would just be getting up. I-I wonder if he knows by now...”

Wade cleared his throat and made an endeavor to distract Peter, “You know what I want to know? Why the hell they don’t serve tacos on this plane, now _that--_  that is a question worth knowing the answer to.”

Peter laughed and leaning back into Wade some. “First thing we’ll do here in Cali is find a taco shop, just for you!”

“Sweeet~” Wade gave a small fist pump. His eye then slowly flickered down to the boy in his arms; he was glad he was able to distract Peter, and keep a smile on the boy’s face. It would be pretty suckish if Peter was to go a change his mind about this as soon as they landed in California.

After a few more minutes of waiting, and Wade explaining in detail to Peter about how adorable he was, the plane had finally landed and pulled into the terminal.

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to welcome you to Palm Springs, California.”_

“Whoo! Yeah, alriiiight~” Wade cheered, leaping up from his seat. “C’mon Pete!” he hooked arms with Peter and sprinted down the plane aisle way so that they were the first one’s off the plane. “Let’s go get some tacos!” Wade grinned as they made their way inside the airport.

Peter chuckled, “We need to get our bags first!”

“Oh yeah, right right...let’s do that!”

Together, the two of them made their way down to the luggage claim and waited. Near the luggage carousel, there was bench the two of them sat down at. With a small hum, Wade pulled the teen closer. “Welp, we’re finally here! How does it feel to be on the West Coast?” Wade held his hand up in front of Peter’s mouth, as if he were holding a microphone.

“It feels pretty darn good~” he smiled and gave a content sigh.

Wade grinned, and wrapped an arm around Peter’s hip, pulling him even closer.

In a second, Peter shot up from his seat, a twinge of pain sprouting up through his hip and rib cage. He began to gasp out in , but his hands quickly slapped across his lips, muffling the sound.

“Woah..” Wade was thrown back. “Is everything okay? D-Did I do something?”

Wide eyed, Peter spun around, placing a hand on his hip, his fingers secretly kneading gently at the tendered skin, and his other hand wrapping around his chin. With a phony smile, he shook his head. “Hm, huh, what? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine. Never better! Aw man, I feel great man,I mean, I could just, y-ya know just....just...pee.” he went wide eyed and awkwardly nodded. “ Yep, I have to pee. I just really gotta go.. empty my bladder, ya know, heh...s-so, I’m just gonna... go pee. Yeah..” the boy gave a nervous laugh pointing towards the restroom, then quickly spun around and darted towards the bathroom.

“Uh...okay?” Wade furrowed his eyebrows and gave a small wave as he watched the teen leave. “Don’t fall in...”

Peter dashed into the bathroom and abruptly shut the door, leaning back on it afterwards. Immediately, his hand gripped at his side. His eyes gave heavy, constant blinks and his jaw dropped giving out small pants as he tried to focus himself off the pain. Staggering towards the mirror, he lifted up his shirt to reveal his bandages. A crimson puddle, similar to the one on his suit, began to spread amongst the pure white bandage. Slowly, Peter began to peel back the bandage, groaning with each centimeter the bandage was moved. “Ahh, Moooother--sisterunclebrother...” he winced.

The wound had grown darker and more inflamed. Around the edging of the injury, the skin had turned a dark purple, patched with splotches of black and grey. The gash itself refused to heal; parts of it were scabbed, but the rest was still leaking with blood.

Peter’s expression had gotten very puzzled; his healing factors should have kicked in a bit by now.  Unlike Wade’s healing factors, his didn’t repair the damage immediately, but it should have at least done something more than what he was seeing. His wound had really only gotten worse.

Grabbing some paper towels, Peter began dabbing at the cut to clear up some of the blood. “Argggh crap...” he hissed, letting out small whimpers. “...damn this hurts...” his hands began to shake as they wiped away the blood, the pain eventually became too much for him to handle. Leaning forward, he gripped the edge of the sink and let his head drop between his arms, inhaling and exhaling shaky breaths.

“Shit..” he gasped, grabbing for more paper towels. Neatly, he folded them and placed them over his wound, and then carefully pulled the badage back up to cover it and hold the towels in place. He turned on the sink, letting the cool water wash off the blood on his hands and cleaned them, then splashed some of the water over his face to calm him, a long unstable sigh leaving his lips.  Peter’s eyes then shifted to the bathroom door, just before there was a light knock.

“Peter? Hey babe, you in there?” Wade’s voice was muffled by the door.

“U-Uh, y-yeah, be right out!” Peter quickly grabbed one last paper towel and dried his face with it.

“Okay...well I got our bags so, ready whenever you are!”

Peter opened the door swiftly and greeted Wade with a large smile. “Ready!”

“Oh, well alright then!” Wade smiled back, taking Peter’s hand and watching the boy out of the corner of his eyes. “You sure you’re okay?” Wade finally asked after they had walked a few feet.

“Yeah, never better! Why?” Peter lied between his teeth gave a small smile. As much as he hated hiding things from Wade, he knew that if Wade saw his injury, he would be nonstop coddling him and trying to make him go to the hospital; however, if the wound was really in as bad of a condition as it looked, Wade might even go as far as taking Peter back to New York-- and that certainly was not an option at this point, not after they just arrived on the West Coast. Despite the condition of it now, the wound would heal, I mean that's what his enhanced Spidey Powers were for right? 

 “Just making sure!” Wade arched an eyebrow and tugged back a corner of his lips.

Peter kissed his cheek and gave him another smile to reassure the merc. “So tacos, yeah?” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night of finding out their son had runaway, the Superhusbands wake up the next day only to find their situations are more extreme than they had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. I've been out of town a bit and then this beautiful thing called The Deadpool Game came out and I've just been, well yeah...Enjoy~

 

**Chapter 10**

       At 7:30am sharp, Steve’s alarm sounded. There was a deep groan coming from a pile of sheets, before the blonde emerged from the comfort of his bed. He pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and fit his feet snuggly into a pair of slippers that were sitting on the floor by his bedside. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he gave an elongated sigh and tapped the top of the alarm dismissing the agitating beeping.

       Steve was relieved that he was able to get as little sleep as he did, adding up to be a total of barely three hours. With a big sigh and a stretch of his shoulders, he turned to give a quick glance at Tony, only to find however, that Tony’s half of the bed was empty.

       A frown spread across Steve’s face. In all the years he had known Tony, not once had Tony gotten before him, unless he had pulled an all nighter with Bruce in the lab or had a press conference to do or something. Steve’s eye darted towards the bathroom, wondering if Tony had maybe gotten up to take a shower. Standing up from the edge of his bed, he trudged over to the bathroom only to find it empty as well. Sucking at his bottom lip, Steve’s eyebrows furrowed; he couldn’t help but feel bothered by Tony’s absence. Tony was anything but a morning person.

       Stepping out into the hallway outside their bedroom, the soldier walked out into the living room, looking around for his lost husband. The aroma of warm, freshly brewed and expensive no-less, coffee filled the air. Steve took in a long inhale, letting the scent sooth some of his tension and followed it into the kitchen, finding Tony leaned back in a kitchen chair, a mug of steaming coffee sitting in front of him as he stared at the window.

“Morning.” the blonde looked at his partner, taking another whiff of the comforting scent.

Tony’s wide brown eyes flickered to look at the other, and offered him an obscured smile. “Morning handsome. Coffee on the counter.” he nodded in the direction of the coffee pot.

“Thanks.” Steve looked over to the counter and back at Tony, giving a delicate nod. He walked over and pulled a mug from the cupboards and poured a cup, the steam and the pleasant, yet bitter aroma rising up to seep it’s warmth into his skin. He gave a relaxed sigh and carried himself to sit down at the table beside Tony.

Tony offered the soldier another small smile, before his eyes shifted back out towards the window. The two sat in silence for a long while, letting the caffeine absorb into their sleep deprived systems.

“S-So, how long have you been up?” Steve had asked once he was awake enough.

“All night, but I got out of bed about 6:00 this morning.” the other man pursed his lips.

“You mean you didn’t even sleep a little?” Steve frowned.

Tony shook his head and took a long sip of his coffee, then biting on his lower lip some.

       There was another enduring moment of silence before Tony spoke up. “We can go whenever you’re ready...” he said referring to going to Wade’s apartment, swiveling the last few drops of coffee around his mug.

       Steve licked his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, sure, uh, I’ll just go get dressed and we can head over.” Taking one last long drink of his coffee to finish it and then setting the empty mug in the sink. He walked back over to his bedroom and grabbed some fresh clothes, got dressed, wearing a pair of khakis and a plaid shirt. Following the rest of his morning routine, he moved to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth, when Tony walked in. The brunette, without saying a word, came behind the soldier and wrapped his arms around the captain’s waist and let his forehead lean against the other man’s broad back. Steve gave a small hum and set down his toothbrush. Turning  in Tony’s arms, he let his arms pull tightly around the smaller man, his thumbs caressing down his back.

       Neither one of them spoke, but both of them taking the embrace as a form of apology. Steve’s lips rested into Tony’s dark hair, and kissed the top of his head lightly. Tony’s face burrowed into Steve’s broad chest, giving muffled sighs. “We’ll get him back Ton...don’t worry.”

Tony nodded. “I-I know...I just....”

       “Everything will be fine. Let’s head over there now and get him and just forget all of this.” Steve comforted him, and took Tony’s hand, leading him down to the elevator. The two of them stepped inside and went down to the garage. Tony grabbed the keys to his camaro and entered the driver's si Steve went to the passenger side and plopped down into the seat.

Starting the car, Tony had Jarvis navigate their way to Wade’s apartment. They pulled out of the garage and drove down the streets, arriving at the darkest side of town. “Exactly where I’d expect Wilson to live.” Tony huffed.

Alongside the roads, the pedestrians eyed the heroes as they drove by, giving them yearning looks and watching them until they drove out of sight.

Steve frowned. “These people look like they are about to jump us...”

       “Yeah, well this car is probably worth more than they make in a year...probably should have gone with something a little more low profile...” Tony murmured, pulling up in front of an old rotting building. “Well, here we are...” Tony leaned over his steering wheel to get a better look up at the ‘remains’ of the building. “Jarvis..arm the car..” Tony mumbled before stepping out, which Steve quickly followed after, standing protectively behind Tony, eyeing around the property.

      They walked up to the third story and walked over to Wade’s apartment. As they approached the door, a yellow post-it noted was hung on the outside of it. Both men quickly sped over to the front door, Steve being the one to pluck the note off.

 

_GONE FISHING~_

_-DEADPOOL_

Tony gave an agitated groaned and banged on the door with a clenched fist. “Wilson! Wilson, open the damn door!”

There was no answer.

“God dammit!” Tony cursed into the air, crumpling up the note and tossing it on the ground. Steve then the one to begin pounding persistently on the door and wiggling the doorknob.

Tony flipped out his phone and dialled and number and then held it up to his ear, Steve watching him intently, confused.

“Yeah, Fury? It’s me. Listen, I need the number of a man by the name of Wade Wilson. Yes, that’s the one...the infamous Deadpool...” he growled. “Why do I need his number?...” Tony raised an eyebrow, and paused a moment. “...I have reason to believe he kidnapped my son.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew stealing someone's limo reservations could get you tacos, a five-star resort and turn you into a Russian tranny!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!  
> Hopefully I don't offend too many Russians with my terrible interpretation of a Russian accent.  
> Anyways, enjoy~
> 
> Oh and just a little free advertising for myself because this is my fic and I can!  
> Feel free to follow my Peter Parker roleplay blog at: http://peteysenses.tumblr.com/  
> I am looking for new people to rp with so yeah~  
> Follow me bbys~

**Chapter 11**

“S-So, do taxi’s here work just like they do in New York?” Peter frowned, standing out front of the airport, looking at the cars in the street.

“I would hope so...” Wade snorted. “What have you not been in a California taxi before?”

“I haven’t even been to California.” the teen shrugged.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been past the East Coast...er, well more specifically the borders of New York.”

Wade’s eyes bulged from his skull. “You’re telling my that in all of your seventeen years on this god-for-saken planet, you’ve never left New York!?”

Peter gave a sheepish smiled and shrugged. “Well I mean, I’ve never really had the time or the funds for it. Uncle Ben said he would take me down south more when I turned eighteen, but I mean...”   
  
Wade pout and pulled Peter’s head into his chest and pet it, giving fake sobs. “S’okay baby boy, Wadey is gonna fix this for you!”

Peter chuckled and pushed himself out of Wade’s arms. “C’mon you loon, let’s just get a taxi and get some tacos, I’m starved!” Peter raised his hand, going to hail a taxi, but was immediately pulled away, almost causing him to faceplant into the pavement. “Wade?! What are you doing?” he frowned as Wade held his wrist and began sprinting down the sidewalk.

“I have a better idea~” Wade grinned, tugging Peter along with him. “Now act cool, okay?”

“W-Wait what do you me--”

“Shh!” Wade cut him off and began to walk very elegantly, connecting arms with Peter as if to escort him. He led them over to where a man dressed in a suit and tie, wearing a black brimmed hat was standing. In the man’s gloved hands, he held a sign which appeared to have a name written in bold black letters on the front of it.

Peter’s eyes widened and he yelled in a whispered. “Wade, what are you doing? No! We can’t steal someone’s limo!”

“Hush!” he grinned and walked up to the chauffeur, nodding his head some. “Gooood evening darling~” he spoke in a crude and very feminine Russian accent. “Vwe are ‘ere for our leemo, yes?”

The chauffeur’s eyebrows furrowed looking down at his que card and then back up at the two. “You? You are Mr. and erm... _Mrs_....Ivanov?”

“Buttve course daaarling! Who else would vwe be?” he smirked fluttering his eyelashes some and giving a girly smirk before leaning over to whisper to the chauffeur. “Sorry, but my vwife ‘ere...” Wade glanced and nodded over to Peter, who was just blinking staring at the two. “...she is vwone of those...you know...” he cleared his throat and stepped back, besides Peter.

The chauffeur flushed and looked at Peter and then back at Wade. “O-O-Oh, y-yes o-of course....Right this was ma’am.” he tipped his hat and opened the door for Peter to get in. The teen’s eyes immediately flashed at Wade and glared. He whispered yelled to Wade, but low enough that the chauffer couldn’t hear. “What did you say to him?! Ma’am!? What?!”

“Shh, just go with it..” Wade whispered back and pushed Peter towards the open door and smiled. “Goz my love, go into ze car~ Forgive my wife...” Wade turned back towards the driver and staged a whisper. “She is verrry crazy~” he made a circle with his finger by his temple and then slid into the car.

The driver shuffled back around the other side of the limo and got in. “Uh, s-so Rivera Palm Springs Resort, yes?”

Wade and Peter just looked at each other and blinked.

The driver continued. “I heard that resort was a five star top notch place. “

The two broke into smiles and turned their heads back in the direction of the driver and nodded in unison, "Yes!~"

“Mm-yes, zat vwill do...but, can vwe request a stop at the nearest Taco Restaurant..er..Facility...fing...” Wade added in.

The driver raised an eyebrow and looked at the two in his rearview mirror.

“Uh, d-dat iz becuz...w-...vwe haff never tried ze tacos before...” Peter finally spoke, nodding and giving his best shot at the whole Russian accent thing.

“Ah yes! In Mother Russia...vwe do not get zez tacos!” Wade nodded.

The driver snorted and shook his head, driving away from the curb and stopping at the nearest mexican food restaurant. Peter and Wade quickly ran in and grabbed two bags of a dozen tacos, Wade not even able to wait until they got back into the limo to shove one into his mouth. When they did get back in the limo, they rolled up the wall the divided the driver section from the passenger section so that the chauffeur couldn’t hear them talk normally.

“God, I can’t believe we did this!” Peter laughed, laying his head back in Wade’s lap and unwrapping himself a taco.

“Oh my god, I know! I was wanting a taco so bad!” Wade said with a mouthful of his second taco.

“No not that you weirdo! I mean, I can’t believe we hijacked someone’s limo!”

“Technically, we didn’t hijack it. _I_ did! You just stood there and looked pretty~” he grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you told the driver I was a tranny...”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you are so beautiful that it’s convincing!”

Once again, Peter’s cheeks didn’t fail to turn bright red. “M’not beautiful...” he huffed.

“Are too~” Wade hummed, ruffling Peter’s hair and unwrapping his third taco.

Peter was quick to snatch the taco from Wade’s hand, and pinned the merc down to the seat, sitting stradled across his stomach. “Am not...”

“Hey! Don’t waste that! That is a perfectly good taco~” the older man made grabby hands at the taco.

Giving a devious grin, Peter unwrapped the taco and eyed it, before he slowly licked up the shell, his eyes glancing seductively at Wade.

“Oh shit...dude, fuck...c’mon no fair....you’re fucking giving me a boner already...damn..”

Raising an eyebrow and giving a soft chuckle, Peter took a small bite of the taco and pretend to over endulge himself in the flavor. "Mmmmm~" The he placed it back in the merc’s hand, wiping the corner of his lip with his pinky finger.

Wade eyed the taco with lust-- the sacred taco that Peter had licked, but before things got too serious between Wade and the taco, Peter intercepted by pressing his lips tenderly against Wade's , licking the inside of his mouth, which of course tasted like tacos!

Wade gave a small whimper, his hand going limp, causing the taco to drop to the limo floor. His hands moved to grip around Peter’s waist, but the boy quickly redirected them, pinning them above his head, his lips still firmly planted against the others.

“Uh...erm...ahem..”

Peter and Wade’s head quickly turned to see the driver, who rolled down the wall, his face red with embarrassment.

“S-So sorry to interrupt b-but...w-we’re at your destination..”

Peter quickly jumped off of Wade, his face also very red and began to gather his bag and the rest of the tacos.

“Ahh vwonderful darling~ “ Wade waved a hand and picked up his bags, strutting out of the car. He quickly peeked his head in one last time though and grinned. “Thanks for the lift succcker!” he spoke in his normal voice, before he slammed the limo door and sprinted away with Peter.

The chauffeur groaned and put the limo back in gear. “Not again...” he huffed before he drove off.

“Welp Peteypie~” Wade beamed. “We’re here! Taa-Daaaa~” Wade raised his arms the sky and gave jazz hands.

Peter hummed and gave a content sigh. “We are finally here~”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superhusbands head over to SHIELD HQ to get some assistance on tracking down Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally got around to introducing some more characters into the storrry!

**Chapter 12**

“Mr.Stark, I know you find Wade Wilson to be a very disagreeable man, but are you sure?”

“As sure as I am IronMan.” the billionaire swayed in his chair at SHIELD Headquarters.

“Alright...” a very strained Agent Coulson, rubbed his forehead.”What reasons do you have to believe that he did in fact steal your son?”

“God, really? Do you really have to ask?  The man is a mercenary, a criminal! He’s trained to do this sort of thing.” Tony was becoming very agitated.

“Look, Mr.Stark  I get that you’re worried, but we can’t just go busting in and arrest him, we have legal obligations we must uphold.”

“Meaning?” Tony grunted.

“We must have proof.”

Tony growled and rolled his eyes, throwing his arms in the air. “Give me his damn number then, track him down, find him-- then you’ll get your damn proof! Wilson has my son and I know it! ”

Coulson sighed, rubbing his forehead again. Steve, who was sitting there listening the whole time, place a hand on Tony’s thigh and sighed. “I got this...” he whispered to Tony and then turned to Coulson clearing his throat.

“Mr.Coulson, please, surely you can understand us. We don’t mean to be so brutally straightforward, but this is our son. _Our only son_...You see, we’re on bad terms with him right now and he stormed off in the middle of the night and...we just want to make sure he is safe, that’s all. Now, we are just looking for anything, _anything_ , that could possibly help us find him, and Mr.Wilson just seemed like a good place to start, so please...I beg of you, just please help us.” the solider pleaded. 

Coulson sat up straight and cleared his throat, nodding. “Yes, of course, Mr.Rogers...I-I will see what all I can do.” Coulson then stood up, fixed  his tie and headed down towards Fury’s office.

Tony sighed, giving a small chuckle, letting his head drop some. “Yes of course, Mr.Rogers~ Anything for you Mr.Rogers~ You’re my hero Mr. Rogers~ Sign my vintage Cap cards Mr.Rogers~” Tony mocked the agent.

Steve snorted and shook his head, “Don’t be mean..”

Tony chuckled, “What you know it’s true!”

Steve couldn’t help but break into a small smile and nod. “It is~”

The two men shared a small laugh together, both ending in a long sigh. Glancing over some, Steve took Tony’s hand in his own and stroked his thumb down the side of his hand. “We’ll find him.” Steve hummed.

Tony remained silent and just gave a small nod, his brown his flickering down to the floor. His lips parted about to speak, but were interrupted by several sets of footsteps walking down the hallway. Both men glanced in the direction of the footsteps, finding Nick Fury, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov entering the room.The three of them all raised their eyebrows in unison as they looked at the two.

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything.” Fury’s deep voice sounded.

“No, no we were just discussing somethings...” Steve cleared his throat and looked to the other to. “Agent Barton, Ms.Romanov.” he nodded. The two spies nodded back.

“So..” Fury began, sitting down at the table and folding his hands together. “Deadpool stole your son, huh? He stole SpiderMan. Now, I don’t really want to hear the whole back story of this damned thing, but you do realize that sending in agents to fetch Deadpool is a very risky move, _very  risky._  “

“We’re not asking for agents to be sent in. We just want to know where he is and if he knows anything.” Steve insisted.

“No, we just want to know if he has our son.” Tony corrected.

“What would lead you to believe that Wilson did take Peter?” Natasha inquired.

Tony sighed, “Look I already told Coulson--”

Steve shook a hand and stopped Tony. “It’s just a hunch we have. You see, Wilson is one of Peter’s...’allies’ if you will...”

“They’re a goddamn couple...” Tony sneered.

“Oh shit! Are you serious?” Clint grinned, getting a kick out of this. Tony just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Giving an ashamed sigh, Steve continued. “Peter trusts Wade, only God knows why, but he does. I am sure that in his anger last night, his immediate reaction would to be to head over to Wade’s place. But knowing my son-- Peter is not the type of person who would just go out and leave to who knows where. The boy’s never left New York! That’s where I think Wilson gets involved. I think Wilson took advantage of Peter’s state and well for lack of a better term...kidnapped him, because he knew Peter wouldn’t put up much of an argument being as upset as he was.”

Fury nodded. “I see...Well...” he leaned back into his chair. “Wilson is unpredictable, we all know that, so it would be almost impossible to track him down...but nevertheless it can be done. We’ll also have you know that we have already tried to come in contact with Wilson, but when we called his listed house phone, the call did not go through due to insufficient bill payments. And when we tried his listed cellular number,the phone line belonged to a man named Jack Hammer.. Does that name ring a bell?”

The two shook their heads.

“I didn’t expect it would. Look, Wilson likes to make it his goal not to be found in most situations. And if _it is_ one of those cases, it will take a great deal of time to find him. Our best hope in finding your son is through Peter’s cell phone. The registared number we have for him can be confirmed is his, therefore making it a reliable source. They also have tracking systems implanted in them for just such occaasion, but unfortunately the tracking devices only work if the mobile is turned on.”

Tony and Steve’s head both dropped.

“I take it you have already tried calling Mr.Parker’s mobile?”

Tony nodded, “Multiple times.”

Natasha picked up the conversation, “We were able to connect a radar to Peter’s phone that will alert us of any activity on the device. So as soon as he turns it on, we’ll know and we can track him."

“Yeah and as soon as we get that signal, we’ll grab a couple of Eagles and haul ass down to where ever he is.” Clint nodded, adding into the conversation.

“But until then, all we can really do is wait. It might even be a good idea to start searching elsewhere, for if we find that Wilson does not have your son.” Fury spoke. “I’ll have Coulson send out a search party.”

“Thank you.” Steve pursed his lips. ‘Really this means so much to us. Thank you.”

“We love Peter just as much as you do. We’ll do whatever it takes.” Natasha gave the tiniest of smile and a reassuring nod. Clint grinned and waved a hand. “Yeah, it’s whatever. Pete’s a good kid.”

Fury just grunted and stood up walking away from the assembled team mates.

“Don’t let him fool you...” Clint smirked. “Even Fury cares about Peter~”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god, he had Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to get out. I was having major writing blocks and just couldn't think of how I wanted to phrase this. Eh, hopefully it's okay. Enjoy~

  
**Chapter 13**  

Typically, when you think of running away, you think of dreary grey, rainy skies and an emotionally distressed kid walking down to practically nowhere. Maybe the kid finds his way to the junkyard and befriends all the other homeless boys who’ve gathered there or maybe then walk through a Flags of the World museum thinking about all the freedom he has just gained, until closing time for the museum and they are forced back into the streets again. Cold, penniless and utterly alone.

This was not the case for Peter Parker.

Perhaps it might have been though, if he was not fortunate enough to have,  probably the greatest thing to ever happen to him, accompanying him on his stray away from home.

Thank god, he had Wade.

For without that lunatic, never in a million years would he have thought he would be staying at a five-star resort in a penthouse suite in the middle of Palm Springs, California.

“I can’t believe I was able to convince someone that you were my wife, _again!_ ”  Wade gave an accomplished grin, setting their bags down on the sofa. “Wow...hellofa place we got here, huh Petey?” he grinned, and nudged the boy’s arm. "Just goes to show that you are indeed one sexy slice of Peteypie~"

Peter stood in awe. The room was huge, gorgeous, beyond perfect. Complete with a jacuzzi tub, flat screen tv and an Xbox 360, adjustable memory foam bed, private balcony and a full kitchen, which Peter knew perfectly well meant that he would be waking up to a plate full of pancakes each morning.

_Thank god, he had Wade._

“Thank god for Mr. and Mrs. Ivanov~” Wade grinned, belly flopping down onto the bed and sinking into it.

Peter snorted and shook his head, “I thought it was bad enough we took their limo...now we took their room reservations!? ...We are soo going to get arrested.” he teased and came up behind Wade, kissing at his shoulder blades, then rolled over on his back besides the merc. He looked up at the ceiling and gave a relaxed sigh.

All the running away stuff was done now. Now, it was just time for relaxing, and how good did that sound to them.

Rolling over on his non-injured side, Peter traced small designs with his index finger into Wade’s back, who gave a warm hum in reply.

“That feels good.” he murmured into the mattress.

Peter just gave a small smile and pressed a gentle kiss to the merc’s shoulder. The two laid there for a long while, just absorbing the relaxation of each other's company.

Before too long though, Peter found that the mercenary had actually drifted off. Peter knew he had to be exhausted, he had basically pulled an all nighter, having left at two in the morning and arriving at eight in the morning New York time. A soothing hum, left Peter’s lips as he pressed a kiss to the merc’s ear and stood up to go take a shower.

Turning on the overhead faucet to the shower and waiting for it to heat up, Peter began to undress, carefully tugging off his hoodie and t-shirt. Slowly he began to unravel the Ace bandage around his waist. The paper towels he had covered the wound with earlier  were stuck to his skin with the crusted, dry blood; at least the wound itself had stopped bleeding. Deliberately, he peeled back the paper towels, careful not to agitate the scabbing so it wouldn’t start bleeding again. Once again, the open air stung affliction, causing Peter to take in a hiss of air between his teeth. Turning towards the mirror to further examine it, Peter very carefully ran a finger downed the tendered area. It without a doubt had only gotten worse. His whole right side of his rib cage had turned an aching purple, with greenish-gray bruising with abnormal lumps of swelling tissue throughout. It was enough to make Peter gag, his hand moving to cover his mouth and his other hand to grip the sink. His whole body shudder, unleashing another shock of pain through his hip. “God dammit...” he cursed, pounding a fist against the sink counter in anguish, hard enough to send vibrations through the wall, and awake the sleeping being just outside the door.

Footsteps came dragging up to the door and there was a light knock. Giving Peter a deja vu moment. “Hey Petey? You okay in there? I heard a thud and was that some swearing I heard?.” Wade grinned. ‘Gee, I didn’t know you were so profane, Spidey!”

“U-Uh, y-yeah, yep! Toootally fine, I just s-slipped, b-but it’s good now!”

“Oh, well, I don’t suppose you need someone in there to help you out?” he raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to the door so he could hear better. “Showers can be verry dangerous and besides aren’t you suppose to use the buddy system when you are going to the bathroom?” Wade placed his hand on the doorknob, causing it to twist slightly.

“No!” Peter blurted, and the doorknob twisted back to it’s normal position.

“U-Uh, s-sorry, n-no, not right now...” Peter felt as if he could just feel the disappointment emanating off Wade and through the door. “I-I, I’m all gross a-and sweaty from being on the airplane a-and...I just...wouldn’t be fun to be with right now...s-since I’m all sweaty and gross...”

Wade gave a chuckle, but Peter knew better than to assume that Wade was fine.

“Aw c’mon baby boy, I was on the same plane as you, so I am probably just as bad.” the merc snorted.

“J-Just not right now...o-okay...” Peter’s voice was a little more stern. “I’m really just not in the mood to.” Peter lied, when all he really wanted to do was curl up into Wade’s arms and kiss him forever. He hated telling Wade no to things, especially after everything he had done for him and towards things like this. He knew it brought the self-conscious side back out of Wade; he never thought he was good enough for Peter, when in reality he was beyond perfect. Peter only wished Wade would believe it.

“O-Oh, yeah sure. Sorry to bother you. Just be careful okay. Don’t slip again, you almost gave me a heart attack the first time.” Wade’s voice was low, but still gentle.

Whatever remained of Peter’s broken heart was now shattered. “I-I’ll make it up to you later...I-I promise...”

“I’m going to hold you up to that offer.” Wade hummed and walked back over to the bed.

Peter swallowed hard and glanced back at the mirror again, looking at his wound. “As soon as this heals...” Peter spoke in a whisper to himself, his confidence still confiding in his healing factor. “...I’m yours~”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in the suite, Wade (and the boxes) thought he'd be a good boyfriend and maybe score some possible sexytime with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really know where I was going with this chapter...  
> It just became sorta a ramble of random stuff.  
> So, I dunno, I'm not sure how I am feeling about this one. I really just needed a filler before I got back to the actual plot of the story...  
> I guess, it's just kinda hitting me that I am coming really close to the end of it and I just don't want it to end yet so I just keep throwing all these fluffy, useless chapters at for you all...  
> So yeah...sorry for my rambles!  
> Anyways, enjoy~

**Chapter 14**

_[ Wait. Did he say no!?]_

_{ I think he did...he said no!}_

“No, he said yes! That is precisely why we are in there taking a hot, steamy shower with him right now!” the merc scoffed. laying on his back on top the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_[ B-But...he never says no to us!?]_

“Well, he’s probably just extremely tired and jetlagged or something. “ Wade shrugged, trying to not let it bother him so much. It was true however. Ever since Wade and Peter officially hooked up, Peter never denied Wade when it came to spend time together; not even when the boy had come home from a long night of patrol, beat and bruised. Heck, those were the times he wanted Wade most. So why now?

_{Do you think-- }_

“Nope! Don’t even say it!” the merc cut of the box before he could finish. “There is no way he is growing--” Wade cleared his throat and frowned. “...just no!”

{How can you be so sure though?}

Wade snarled and grabbed the pillows from the bed and covered his head and face with them, hoping to drown out the boxes voices. He absolutely refused to think of the possibility that Peter might have actually grown tired of him.

_[We’re in your head dumbass....you can’t block us out....]_

“What? I can’t hear you!” Wade gave a muffled shout through the pillows.

_[ I SAID, WE’RE IN YOUR HEAD, YOU CAN’T-- ]_

_{ Ugh. If I had hands, I’d be facepalming...}_

“Guys! Just shut up! Peter has not grown tired of us, okay!? I meant if he did he wouldn’t have asked us to come here with him and fallen asleep in our lap on the plane and seductively ate a taco while straddled across us in the backseat of a limo....right?”

_{ He’s got a point...}_

_[Mm-yeah...]_

“See! Exactly! Now just forget about it...I’m sure Petey’s fine.” the merc, tossed the pillows to the side and sat up, eyeing the bathroom door. He could hear the patter of the shower water against the tile floor. Wade couldn’t help but stand up and walk to the door, embracing the hot steam that came from the cracks in the door. Slowly, his finger traced down the crack in the door and found his hand soon gripping the handle. He so desperately wanted to turn it, just to make sure his lover was really okay, but he knew it would only make Peter mad. With a sigh, he let his hand drop of the doorknob and walked himself to the kitchen.

_{Good move.}_

_[Yeah, when Peter finds out that you actually had some self control, he’ll definitely want to have sex with you!]_

“No, you idiot! We’re not telling him any of this, got it? He’s already stressed enough as it is with this whole running away shenanigans...we don’t need our own low self-confident issues troubling him as well. Besides...” Wade gave a devious grin and whipped out an apron and a chef hat. “....we all know that the best way to get to a man’s heart is through his stomach!”

_[ I like your thinking! ]_

_{Well, technically his thinking is your thinking is my thinking...we all share the same brain.}_

“Brains-blah-de-blahblah...let’s just cook something! Now..” he poked his chin with his index finger. “...what to make?”

_[TACOS!]_

_{ No, clearly pancakes are the better choice here. }_

“No, no, no...we need something that Petey will really like. One of his favorite dishes...hmm...”

_{Hmmm. }_

_[ Hmmm. ]_

_“I know...”_

_[{“ HOTDOGS! “}]_

_{ Brilliant! }_

_[ He’ll definitely want to do us! ]_

“Now, now, we are not doing this for the sex that will undoubtedly come out of this...we are doing this out of love for our Peter.”

_[ And for the sex that will undoubtedly come out of this.]_

“Okay, so what if it is!? Sue me!”

_{Somebody get Matt Murdock on the line please...}_

Wade grunted at the voices in his head and went and opened the fridge, his mouth dropping in awe. “Woah...” Inside there was every type of soda, beer and wine you could possible imagine. “Welp, we’re definitely putting that to good use..but hey, no hotdogs..” he frowned and slammed the fridge door closed.

_{ I’d take this as an opportunity to call for room service. }_

“Oh! I know, I’ll just call room service!” Wade smiled, acting as if he didn’t even hear White and strutted over to the phone, dialing the front desk.

_{But that’s exactly what I jus--}_

“Uh, yes hello? Yes, can I get some little bellhop-mcbobber to head up to the pent house suite and bring up some hotdogs...wait what? Bratwurst? What the hell is that? I just want hotdogs...just...just...shhh! Just bring up whatever you have!” he growled and slammed the phone down on the receiver, then flopped on the sofa. “Sheeesh! Rich, classy-ass people...don’t even know what a hotdog is.”

Not long after Wade had made the call, Peter had come out to the living area where Wade was, already dressed in his pajamas. Wade grinned and held out his arms to Pete. “Hey  Petey boy.”

Peter chuckled and sat down in Wade’s arms, adjusting Wade’s embrace around him so he could sit comfortably. “Sup Wadey. So what’re you up to now?”

Wade gave a low hum and nuzzled into the back of Peter’s shoulder, “Well, I just ordered some dinner.”

“Mm, what did you get?”

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Peter stood up to answer it. The bellhop was waiting at the door with a cart with several trays on the top and bottom rack of it. “Room service, for Mr. Ivanov.”

“U-Uh, yes thank you!” Peter smiled and accepted the cart, looking at it in awe. There was so much food and it was all different sausages. “Wade? Care to explain?”

“Geez..” Wade frowned. “I just asked for hotdogs.”

“Really? Is that all you asked for?” Peter raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

_{Technically we said ‘just bring up whatever you have’...}_

“Shh!” Wade hushed the box. “And uh, well...I asked for hotdogs, they said that had some weird name food, and so then I just told them to bring up whatever they had-- “

“So they brought up everything they had...” Peter blinked. “Well....this...this is a lot of sausages.”

_[I can’t even begin to tell you what I am thinking right now.]_

“Welp! Dig in!” Wade grinned, picking one up and letting it hanging out of his mouth.

“That’s disgusting!” Peter laughed.

“Oh please, Pete, you know you love it! Thus the reason you are dating me..” he grinned and pointed both his thumbs into his chest. “You just can never get enough of the sausage.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter grabbed a bun and started making himself some food of the tray. “I’m just going to disregard the fact that you just said that.” he smirked and sat down on the couch, taking a bite of his bratwurst in a bun he just made.

Wade wiggled his eyebrows and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some of the beer and tossing a can to Peter who instinctively grabbed it.

“What’s this? You know I’m still technically a minor...”

“Don’t say that...” the merc made a face. “That makes me feel like a gross pedo...and besides who’s gonna find out. It’s time to live a little Pete. You’re already breaking the rules, a pretty big one at the too! We’re in freakin’ California! C’mon it’s party central.”

“Okay, okay fine...geez calm yourself, you loon!” he chuckled, pulling the tab on the can and taking a swig, immediately making a face afterwards.

Wade laughed and jumped over the back of the couch, flopping down besides Peter and patting his back. “What ya don’t like it?” he chuckled.

“I-It’s definitely...” he cleared his throat. “...strong..”

“Dude....” Wade shook his head staring at him. “It’s just a beer. It’s not like I’m giving you straight up vodka...Don’t worry Peteypie~” he grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair. We’ll man you up.”

Still making a face, Peter set the can down on the coffee table and licked the taste of his lips some. “...I’m already a man..it’s in the title remember...SpiderMa--” Peter paused a second. “Well, it was in the name...”

_[ Maday! Maday! Touchy subject! Abort! Abort!]_

_{Quick, change the subject! Give him a compliment or something! }_

“Compliment, right!” Wade nodded to himself.

“Huh? What was--”

“You’re right! You are a man! Remember that one time you were totally going down on me an-- “ Wade was cut short by Peter shoving the rest of his brautwerst into his mouth.

“Oh...so you _do_ remember~” Wade grinned, wiggling an eyebrow.

Peter just groaned, setting his plate on the coffee table and turning himself so his head was resting in Wade’s lap, his big brown eyes looking up at the merc.Wade returned the gaze, smiling down at the boy and leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

Giving a gentle hum and leaning into the kiss, Peter lifted Wade’s hand and pulled it to cradle into his chest, entwining their fingers while Wade’s other hand stroked through the boy’s brunette hair. “So, what do you wanna do tonight Baby Boy?”

“This.” Peter smiled curling into Wade’s lap more, his head now resting against his broad chest. Placing his chin on top of the brunette’s head, Wade stroked down the boy’s back and shoulder blade. “Would probably be more comfortable in the bed.” Wade gave a small shrug, but Peter made no attempt to move. The boy was enjoying the warmth and the comfort from Wade too much to move.

Regardless of the boy’s lack of attempt to move, Wade picked the boy up in his arms and carried him to the bed, resting him down gently and crawling in beside him and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Peter crawled close besides Wade, nuzzling into the crook of Wade’s neck, and pressing up close to his body, his eyes slowly fluttering closed and drifting off into a light slumber.

Watching his lover drift off, Wade gave a content sigh and stroked a thumb down his jawline down to Peter’s neck; his fingers then continually stoking down his delicate skin. The brunette seemed so small and fragile, curled up like this. It made it hard to believe that this boy was actually one of the greatest heroes the world had ever seen. He had single handedly taken down aliens and science experiments gone wrong, was beaten and bruised to a pulp, but still carried on the fight, and not even a second later was up a smiling once again. And yet, you take off that mask and he was still this imaginative, fun-loving and passionate kid, who still craved to be loved and cared for. And it was that complex personality and those unique traits all crammed together that made him in such a slim so...perfect. That made him Peter.

And that truly amazed Wade; he only wished he could be at least half the incredible person Peter was. So, then maybe the other heroes, the Superdads, and maybe even Peter might respect him more. And even if it was just a little, tiny bit more...well that was something, right?

And it was a start too.

And that was good enough for Wade.

_[For the record...he is so not tired of us...]_

_  
_"I know..." Wade hummed. "And we're not tired of him...ever~"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up, their first morning in the hotel, only to find that all his problems have not be healed yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another one of those filler chapters. I am really just trying to procrastinate from finishing this fic! But alas, I cannot ignore the inevitable truth much longer. Anyways, enjoy~

**Chapter 15**

As morning arose, sunlight crept through the opened blinds causing long beams of light to stream across the bed where Peter lied. The space beside him in bed was empty, but the aroma of freshly baked pancakes filled the air, making it obvious, (and just as Peter suspected he’d do in the morning) Wade was up already making breakfast. Slowly, the boy’s eyes fluttered opened, immediately greeted with a faceful of light, causing him to squint. Giving a groan, he instinctively rolled over to avoid the sunlight, his mind still in a unconscious state, therefore not allowing him to catch the mistake he would soon come to regret.

In an instant, Peter sat straight up in bed his hand clenching at his side. “Agh..motherhug..” he hissed between his teeth, his entire right side now throbbing in excruciating pain. Tears immediately welding in his eyes, Peter stumbled out of the bed, his feet getting tangled in the sheets, causing himself to almost faceplant into the floor. Luckily, his spidey senses caught him before actually did trip though, but the sudden movement only sent yet another spike of pain into his ribs. The pain was so grueling and uncomfortable, Peter actually found himself hardly able to breath. His mouth gasped for air as he faltered down the hall and to the bathroom, his hand dragging against the wall in need of support as he walked.

As he reached the bathroom, Peter carefully raised his shirt, the bruising now extending past the edges of the Ace bandage. It _should_ be healed by now. Why wasn’t it? Peter had fully expected to wake up this morning to have most of it healed and forgotten about, but to his dismay, it was only worse. Grabbing a wash cloth, he ran the cloth under the faucet soaking it in the cold water, then pressing the cloth over the bandage. Peter winced, his breath becoming shallow again. His hand pressed firmly against the wound in hopes it would eliminate some of the throbbing, but the pain became too much, leaving Peter almost in tears and shaking. “Wad-..” he began to call out but stopped. No, he couldn’t ruin this trip, not now. It was still too early in their vacation  and besides Wade had done so much for him and for what? Just to  have Peter come up whining and complaining about some stupid cut? No, he could handle this. Maybe it was just the stress that Peter had been under these past couple days-- the stress just delayed the healing factor's process. He’d give it a few more days and if it wasn’t healed by then, then maybe he’d consider telling Wade. But for now he was fine......right?

Wade must of heard something coming from the bathroom, because a set of footsteps came trotting down the hallway. Peter was quick to dispose of the rag into the hamper and tugged his shirt back down over his bandages, an turned on the faucet again, making it look like he was washing his face.

“Oh! Hey Peteypie! You’re awake.” Wade hummed, walking up behind Peter and hugging him around the waist.

Peter flinched as the merc's arms moved directly around his injury. Peter's teeth dug into his lower lip, a slight taste of blood lingering in his mouth. “Wade.” he choked out, gripping the counter top. “H-Hi.”

“I made you some breakfast!” Wade smiled and nuzzled into the boy’s back. “Bet you can’t guess what it is~”

“Pancakes.” he huffed, and carefully tried to pry humself out of Wade’s grip.

Wade frowned, “No, no, no, you’re doing it all wrong. You’re supposed to guess, remember?”

“W-Well..I-I already guessed it.” his teeth gritted, pulling himself out of Wade’s grasp.

Upon noticing the boy’s efforts to get out of his arms, Wade let go, his eyes shifting around the room. He couldn’t help but notice that something was up with Peter, but he felt it was best not the bring it up; he knew if Peter wanted to talk about it he would. Peter never kept things from Wade.

“Well, pancakes in the kitchen then..” Wade smiled, and walked out of the bathroom, giving the boy some space.

It was this exact guilty feeling that Peter was trying to avoid by not telling Wade, but somehow he still felt like a complete jerk. Wade was only trying to be a good boyfriend, and here Peter was crushing every attempt Wade made.

Shamefully, Peter followed Wade out into the kitchen, taking the mercs hand as he walked as compensation for the denied embrace. Wade turned and looked at the younger man, giving him a soft smile and pressing a kiss to his temple as they walked.

In the kitchen, the warm and comforting smell of the pancakes and maple syrup was a lot more vibrant. Peter gave a long sigh and smiled, inhaling the scent in the air and drool about to trickle down his chin as  he sat down at the counter bar while Wade dished out a plateful to him. Wade must have noticed Peter making goo-goo eyes at his plateful, because Wade added two more pancakes onto his plate before he started making a plate of his own.  

“You make the best pancakes...just sayin’...” Peter immediately diving in, shoving his mouthful.

“I use to be a professional pancake maker in my youth, and would travel the world teaching people the way of the pancakes...” Wade looked dramatically up at the ceiling, raising the spatula in his hand up in the air.

“Liar..” Peter smirked, covering his mouth with his hand some, trying to look somewhat decent as he spoke with his mouthful.

“Yeah, so what?” he grinned, sitting down besides the boy. “I needed a hobby.”

“So out of all the things you could have done, you decided to take up pancake baking?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

Wade shrugged and grinned. “Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the ‘coolest’ pastime activity, but hey it was something!”

“Well it has certainly paid off. I could marry these pancakes.”

“That’s disgusting Pete. Besides, we all know that pancakes are already married to...” Wade held up a syrup bottle in the shape of a maiden. “..Mrs.Buttersworth~”

Peter rolled his eyes, taking another bite. “Mrs.Butterworth can suck it..these pancakes are mine.”

Wade gasped and held the bottle close to his chest and carressed it. “Shh, don’t listen to him Mrs.Buttersworth. He’s just jealous!”

Peter snorted. “Hey so anyways! What’s the plans for today?”

“I was thinking we could totally head to the beach, maybe catch some wave, get some burritos from one of those truck vendors, spy on some beach babes...”

“Pervert.” Peter scoffed. “But, u-uh, s-sure! Yeah that sounds fun!”

‘You know, because dirty salt water and getting sand into an opened wound just sounded like a jolly good time!’  Peter thought to himself. As long as he was just carefully and didn’t take off his shirt though, he _should_ be fine....right?

Regardless, that’s what Wade wanted to do and it was the least Peter could do for him.

“Sweet!” Wade grinned, finishing up the rest of his breakfast. “We’ll just grab our suits and head out then?”

“Y-Yeah, sure!” Peter smirked, taking their plates to the sink.

“Cool.” Wade smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before prancing over to the bedroom to grab their suits.

Peter watched him as he walked to the other room, a slightly worried expression then spreading across his face.The throbbing in his side had died down quite a bit now, but it still wasn’t exactly comfortable. His fingers kneaded over the tendered skin lightly again, causing him to wince and pant some,having to lean over to ease some of the tension.

“You’ll be fine Parker...” he muttered to himself, shaking the pain off and walking into the bedroom to gather his items for the beach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knew this only meant one thing. “Shi--” the words only just left his lips before a pair of hands gripped at his ankles and he was tugged underneath the waves. The freezing cold water sent a shock up the boys entire spine and sent him flailing back up to the surface, gasping and wheezing in pain... and possible hypothermia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up until four in the morning writing this...but I did it! Excuse all the typos, which are undoubtedly there. Anyways, enjoy~

 

**Chapter 16**

Upon entering the bedroom, Peter was greeted with a very feminine shrill of a scream. Wade stood in the corner, both his hands covering the front of his chest and nipples. “Pervert! Don’t you ever knock!?” Wade gasped, then threw his bathing suit bottoms at Peter’s face.

Peter just stood there, letting the shorts cover his face before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Okay, one, I’m your boyfriend...if you’re going around trying to convince people that I haven’t seen you naked before-- you’re fooling no one..Two!” he pulled the shorts from off his face. “It’s was obviously your intention to have me walk in on you while you were changing because you made no attempt to cover your manlyhood..” Peter snorted and tossed the shorts back at Wade, aiming them at his exposed crotch.

“AH-HA!” Wade grinned, pointing a finger at Peter. “So you did look, you perv! “

“Do you _really_ want to go there?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Just tell me babe...how many times have you got a web to the face because I caught you staring at my, quote, ‘spideybutt’ ? Hm?”

“Hey! Have you actually seen your ass when in the suit! Holy shit. It because of people like you that I have a hard time wearing extremely tight spandex suits!” he grinned and then stage whispered. “They fucking show everything!”

“Eh, not necessarily...” Peter grinned. “Not if you know how to control.”

“Oh really? And how do you ‘control it’? Huh?”

Peter grinned walking up closer to Wade and patting his cheek some, “Don’t get turned on so easily, that’s how~ Now get changed.” Peter smirked, smacking Wade’s ass as he walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Wade frowned, “Maybe when you stop being sexy as hell then maybe I won’t so much, and hey where are you going? I gave you a show, now I want one in return! No fair retreating to the secrecy of the bathroom.”

“I have to pee...” Peter lied.

“So! You know, there are couples in this world who are comfortable enough to do their business in front of each other. Why can’t we be one of those couples, huh? You know some people even say it’s even a turn--”

“Nope! You’re done!” Peter cut him off. “I love you Wade, you know that, but just...no....I would never be comfortable doing something like that! That’s just...gross...just no...no...” he chuckled, shaking his head and closed the door.

“Spoiled sport..” Wade mumbled, but loud enough so that Peter could hear.

Peter began to laugh, which he quickly learned was a really bad idea, the sharp jolt of pain returning to his side. He quickly gave a small gasp and clutched his side. Lifting up his shirt, he began to knead through the bandage at the wound, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying out in pain.

Meanwhile, Wade gathered some other things to bring to the beach with them, one of the things he picked up being Peter’s bathing suit. Wade smirked taking this as a perfect opportunity to walk in on Peter, and claiming sweet revenge on him. Striding up to the door, his hand reached for the doorknob and twisted it pushing it open.

Mere milliseconds before the door opened, Peter’s spidey senses reacted causing him immediately to pull down his shirt, his hands then reaching for the faucet to act as if he was just washing his hands.

Wade however caught just the last few inches of Peter pulling down his shirt, seeing the slightest edge of the white bandage.

Peter quickly looked over his shoulder, acting as if nothing had just happened, despite the fact that his heart was racing a million miles a minute.”Don’t you ever knock?” Peter gave a shaky smirk, mimicking what Wade had said to him early.

Wade blinked a few times, before he tossed Peter’s bathing suit at his face, “Forgot your suit dummy..” he returned the smirk and then quickly turned to leave, closing the door.

“...Thanks.” Peter slid the suit off his face and gave a relieved sigh once the door was closed again. “That was close...” he breathed to himself, his hand moving back to massage his side, then began to get dressed.

 

x

 

_[Wait, you saw that too...right?]_

Wade sat in the living room on the sofa, a hand rubbing at his temple while he waited for the boy to change.

_{It looked like some sort of bandage...Wait, is our Spidey hurt?}_

“Of course not. He would tell me if he was...w-wouldn’t he?” Wade’s brows knitted together. “We don’t keep secrets from one another. Maybe, it was just an undershirt or something..”

_{Then why was he so keen on trying to cover it up when we came in?}_

“We just probably startled him, that’s all. If anything was wrong, Petey would tell us.” Wade nodded to himself and let that be and end to it. He wasn’t going to let his paranoia convince him otherwise.

Peter eventually came stumbling back out into the living room where Wade sat, who immediately perked up seeing the boy enter the room. Slapping his palms on his knees, Wade grinned, “Ready?”

Peter nodded, “Let’s go!”

Wade grinned taking the boy’s hand and leading him out of the hotel room and down to the lobby.

“So, I was thinking Peteypie...”

“Were you?” Peter’s eyes widened and shifted uncomfortably a bit. He never liked it when Wade was ‘thinking’, especially after there almost incident in the bathroom just moments ago. “A-And what were you thinking?”

“We should totally find one of those nudist beaches.”

Peter internally sighed, relaxing  and stared at him, with an unamused expression. “...No.”

“Aw, c’mon! Why not?” Wade whined

“Because I don’t want to see old naked, saggy men flaunting their...stuff...” Peter shivered, shaking the image from his mind. “No.”

“They’re not _all_ old, saggy men.”

“But there will be some nonetheless. Besides, I don’t even think they have nudist beaches in California.”

“But--” Wade raised a finger.

“No.”

“Fine...” Wade huffed.

“C’mon.” Peter rolled his eyes and lead Wade over to the lobby desk and asked for them to call for a taxi to come and picked them up. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, a taxi rolled up out front of the lobby and the two went out and got in. The taxi driver told them that the nearest beach was about fifteen minutes away and was quick about taking them down there. Peter sat staring out the window, a small, relaxed smile spread across his face. He absorbed in the different atmosphere of the West Coast. It was such calm and soothing environment; completely different from the usual hussle and bussle of New York. And the sun; the sun seemed to glow so much brighter and warmer and the air was much crisper.The clouds were individually scatter amongst the bright blue sky instead of clustered together in a grey, smoggy layer. It was just these little things, Peter found to be the most enjoyable.

Once they arrived at the beach and paid the taxi driver, Wade immediately made into a mad dash, flinging off his shirt off into the sand and belly flopping into a giant ocean wave as it rolled past. Peter snorted, shaking his head and carefully bending over to pick up Wade’s shirt, brushing some of the sand off. He then walked around some, picking a good spot to lay their towels down, and then sprawled himself out across them, letting his skin absorb the warmth of the sunlight.

“Pete!” Wade called for him. “Come in! The water’s great!”

“Sun’s better!” Peter grinned, calling back to him.

“Don’t make me have to come over there and drag you in, ‘cause you know I totally will!” Wade raised a challenging eyebrow.

Peter didn’t deny that one bit; Wade would no doubt about it. Peter fidgeted some, knowing that either way this would end well for him. Option A: he could go into the water willingly, have the waves crash into his wound, possibly reopening the cuts and the salt water undoubtedly would cause a huge sizzling pain fest up in his ribs. Option B: Wade would come and grab him, most likely by the waist, throw him over his shoulder, most likely causing Peter to land on his ribs, being tossed into the water, which would most likely cause the cuts to split open, and if then didn’t then refer to Option A for other possible results.

Despite that Option A would still cause him pain, it did seem to be a lot less painful than Option B.

Slowly staggering back up to his feet, Peter anxiously tiptoed through the hot sand and stood at the edge of the water line, the died down waves rolling up to get his feet wet. Peter flinched at how cold the water actually was.

“C’mon, don’t be a wuss!” Wade then sprinted to Peter, taking his hand and tugging him further along into the water. “It’s not that bad. You just gotta get in! Oh, but you might wanna take off your shirt before it gets wet.” Wade’s fingering toyed at the bottom of the boy’s t-shirt.

“N-No! No..u-uh, I-I don’t want to...” Peter pushed his hand back, giving the merc a sheepish smile.

“Oh c’mon Peteypie, we all know you have the perfect beach body...time to flaunt it!”

“I-I don’t want to get sunburnt you see...” Peter stammered.

Wade gave a confused glance at the boy, but shrugged it off. “Suit yourself!” he held his hand back and then let himself fall back into a wave. Something as silly as not taking off his t-shirt shouldn’t have bothered Wade as much as it did, but he couldn’t help after what he saw, or at least thought he saw. But then Peter did seem pretty shaken about the matter too, and well he was acting a bit odd and...

_[We’re just being paranoid again...]_

_{Yeah that’s all...he’s fine...}_

“Yeah..fine...”

 

xx

 

Now up to his knees in water, the waves began to crash hard enough into Peter to make him sway, but nonetheless, remained firmly planted in where he stood. Wade on the other hand, carelessly flopped and splashed into the waves and then disappeared beneath the water, with a grin.

Peter knew this only meant one thing. “Shi--” the words only just left his lips before a pair of hands gripped at his ankles and he was tugged underneath the waves. The freezing cold water sent a shock up the boys entire spine and sent him flailing back up to the surface, gasping and wheezing in pain... and possible hypothermia. “WADE!”

Wade surfaced moments later, the most devious grin spread across his face, looking as if he had just devised the most perfect plan for world domination. “I told ya I was going to do to it!”

Peter wanted to be furious at the merc and just lose it, but the sheer happiness that emanated off of Wade was enough to overcome all his hatred. Instead, he found himself bursting out into hysterical laughter and slicing his hand through the water to deliver a small splash of water in Wade’s direction. “You suck...” he snorted.

Wade wiggle his eyebrows and winked. “Only for you babe~”

Peter gave Wade another splash of water to the face, but then leaned back to let himself float onto his back and float with the current. The throbbing had undeniably returned to his side, but whatever pain the salt and sand created in his hip was made up for the by the coolness of the water. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, but it was tolerable for the moment.

Before too long, Peter felt a pair of hands grab him again, this time though, at his wrists and a lot more gentle. Wade’s headed then peaked out from the water and kissed at Peter’s shoulder, and lightly pulled the boy back into his chest.

Peter let the merc pull him along in the water and turned himself around in Wade’s grasp so he was now facing him, Wade immediately pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips.

“What was that for?” Peter blushed some.

“For being so damn cute all the time.”

“Yeah, okay, sure...” Peter snorted and nuzzled his nose against the tip of Wade’s nose.

Wade grinned, taking ahold of Peter’s chin and pulling his face in closer, “I mean it...you are...and I just want you to know that I love you.”

Peter looked into Wade’s blue eyes slightly puzzled by his sudden mushiness, but nodded and smiled. “I-I know you do... I love you too.”

Wade paused a moment and swallowed. “A-And, I just want you to know that if there is ever something wron--”

Before Wade could finish, a huge wave came crashing over the two causing them to lose their grip around each other and sent them crashing back towards the shoreline, washing up on the sand.

The impact of the wave left Peter out of air and the pain in his side the worse it have ever been, leaving his entire right half of his torso completely inflamed. The pain was so agonizing, Peter’s head began to spin entirely, his vision blurring in and out of focus and his stomach on the verge of vomiting.

“Stupid cockblocking-- Pete?” Wade watched his lover’s brown eyes moved around aimlessly. “Pete, you okay?”

In response Peter, let out a gasp, followed by a gag.

Concern began to pulse in Wade’s mind. “Peter?” Wade stumbled up and moved to crouch down beside him, grabbing his arm and carefully lifting the boy to his feet.

Nothing was getting through to Peter. The only thing his mind was focused on was agony that lingered in his side, causing all other parts of his body to go numb. Peter dragged himself along taking small staggering footsteps as Wade helped him back to their towels. “F-F-Fine...” Peter gasped. “M’fine...”

“Hell you’re not..” Wade gently laid the boy back onto the towel.

Peter winced as he was laid back, but the sudden levelness brought the uneasiness back into his stomach and he immediately lurched forward, spitting out massive amounts of water. He coughed and gagged for a few moments, water dripped down from off his chin. Once he was sure that all the water was removed from his lungs, Peter eased himself back down on his back, still trying to regain his lack of breath.

“You okay baby boy?” Wade’s expression was stitched with worry; his fingers gently caressing through his lover’s hair.

“Mm-yeah...” his chest rose as he took in a long inhale, and shakily releasing it. “J-Just got t-too much salt water in my system..”

“Okay...” Wade stroked a thumb down Peter’s cheek. “Do you need anything?”

Peter shook his head slightly, and draped an arm over his face to cover his eyes, his other hand moving to rest on top of his rib cage, taking into account now to how much he was shaking.

“Okay, well just let me know..”

“A-Are y-you okay?” Peter stammered out; after all, Wade was also hit by the wave.

“I’m fine, baby boy, don’t worry about me.” Wade hummed, and adjusted his position some so he was laying besides Peter, his head propped up on his elbow. Peter turned his head towards Wade, his forehead resting against Wade’s chest. It was then Wade noticed the gentle kneading the boy’s hand was doing along his side. He kept a watchful eye at Peter’s hand and it’s movements in relation to his side, the action only furthering his suspicions. As much as Wade wanted to get to the bottom of it, he thought it would be best to give Peter some time to calm down, his body still shivering, whether it was from the cold water or the shock he wasn’t too sure.

The couple lied together on the beach for quite sometime, Peter actually allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful nap. Wade stayed awake though, keeping watch of the younger man, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath and the way his hand still remained resting on top his side in the same place.

Eventually the light sky began to dim as the sunlight lowered beneath the coastline. Gently placing a kiss on Peter’s shoulder then forehead, Wade awoke the boy, his eyes fluttering open in response.

“Hey kiddo, it’s getting dark. We should think about headin’ out pretty soon.”

Peter looked up and frowned, “Wait, I-I fell asleep? H-How long was I out? W-We were suppose to be having fun all day at the beach a-and...”

“We did have fun.” Wade cooed and pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple. “Just being with you is the best time ever.” Wade hummed and stood up, gently pulling the boy up with him and picking up their beach towels. “You okay to walk?”

“Y-Yeah.” Peter swallowed and nodded, taking a few strides forward, his steps clearly not comfortable but stable enough.

Wade offered him and warm smiled and took ahold of Peter’s hand and they began walked down the waterline back towards the edge of the beach where the parking lot was located. They walked in silence for the majority, simply enjoying one another’s company and the sunset glowing from behind the waves.

However, that still didn’t stop Wade from noticing the odd behavior in his partner. His usual wide and energetic eyes, were now drooped and narrowed and the natural slight upward curve of the corner of his lips was now faded.

“Hey, so, um, what I was trying to say before..that cockblocking wave...if there is ever anything wrong, you can tell me.”

Peter’s eyes flickered towards the merc, his heart stopping for second, as his mind began trying to decipher what exactly Wade had meant by saying that, but only being able to come to one conclusion, but there was no way...how did he figure out? Quickly, Peter just nodded and gave him a slight smile. “I-I know...”

Wade looked at the boy, awaiting for him to say something more, but he never did. Giving a nod and a sigh, he gave a quick smile. “Okay. Good...”

“I-I love you.” Peter quickly added, sensing the slight disappointment in his tone.

Wade gave a pleased smile and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, pulling him closer to his side. “Love you too Baby Boy~”

Upon reaching the parking lot, they had a taxi already waiting for them. They climbed in, Wade having to help Peter slide in some-- Peter claiming to be still slightly disorientated by the amount of water he had inhaled.

By this time however, Wade wasn’t buying that story, but didn’t want to bring it up just quite yet. He knew. He knew there was something very wrong. During the car ride, Wade had Peter held close, stroking his fingers down the boy’s arm, the entire trip the two remaining silent.

That had always scared Peter. The Merc with a Mouth was never suppose to be quiet, and when he was, there was always a reason behind it.

By the time they reached their hotel, the sun had completely set, the moon taking over it’s shift in the sky. Wade climbed out of the car first and then helped Peter out, who as soon as he had both feet out of the car, Wade had picked up and was carrying bridal style.

“W-Wade..w-what are you doing?” Peter tried to push out of his arms, but his own arms were too weak and frail to hardly lift up.

Wade said nothing and carried him all the way back up to their hotel room. Once they reached the room, Wade managed to open the door with one hand, and close it again. Peter then tried to push back out of Wade’s hold, but this only caused Wade to grip tighter.

“W-Wade, you can put me down now...” Peter fidgeted, but still the merc remained silent.

He continued to carry Peter all the way into the bedroom and crawled on top of the bed, placing Peter down beneath him, Wade now hovering above the boy, his eye’s strangely dark. Leaning down he kissed Peter, who quickly turned his head and grimaced.

“Can we not do this now...” he squirmed beneath the bigger man.

“Why not?” Wade only moved to kiss down Peter’s jawline and neck.

“B-Because...I’m tired....”

“You were asleep all afternoon.” Wade’s hand moved to grip directly on Peter’s side, who immediately flinched and gasped-- exactly as Wade had expected he would. “Tell me why not and I’ll stop.” Wade’s voice was unusually dark as he continued to kiss and now suck at the boy’s neck.

Peter whimpered, tears welling in his eyes at this point, “W-Wade, p-please...please stop...”

_“Tell me why not...”_

Peter said nothing; a single tear falling down his cheek.

Wade pulled back his eyes shifting to look down at Peter’s side. Slowly, the merc slipped a hand inside the boy’s shirt and raised it, now fully revealing the bandage, stained with blood. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Peter still remained quite, another tear streaming down his cheek.

“Peter...please...answer me...” the merc’s tone was now strained. “Why did you keep this from me?”

“B-B-Because...I-I knew that i-if you knew about it....y-you wouldn’t have t-taken me...”

Wade gave an agitated sigh. “Peter, this is serious. We need to get this taken care of.” the merc’s hand moved to unwrap the bandage, and carefully pulled it off, exposing the massive, black and purple gash. “We need to get you to the hospital!”

“N-No...w-we can’t!” Peter shoved the merc off of him.

“And why not?” Wade stared at him in disbelief.

“Then my Dads will find us!”

“You’re kidding me!? That’s really your concern right now?! Peter, it looks infected. I’d be more concerned about your life right now, Petey...please...listen to reason.” Wade’s voice became more and more desperate.

“My healing factors will take care of it...”

“Well they sure as hell haven’t been taking care of it thus far. Petey...” Wade took the boys face in his hands, looking into his brown eyes. “Please let me help you.”

Peter turned his head away, another tear streaming down his face, and his hand coming to grip at his side, which was now throbbing once more.

Giving a sigh, Wade let his head drop. “Just...Just get some sleep for now Petey...w-we’ll talk about this in the morning, okay?” Wade pressed a kiss the the boy’s forehead and held it there for awhile. “I love you Peter. I love you so so so much. J-Just remember that...o-okay?”

Peter nodded, and slowly eased himself back down on the bed, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Wade pulled the blankets over him just a little past his waist then stood up walking out of the room.

It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep. He was out cold the moment his head hit the pillow, immersed into a deep sleep. Wade imagined that this was probably the most decent sleep he had gotten in a long while, so it brought him much relief to see him restful. The merc stood, leaning against the wall watching over the boy for a long while, making sure he was okay and contemplating everything over in his head, over and over again.

_[Y-You can’t be serious...]_

_{There must be some other way...}_

“We have too.” he muttered very quietly beneath his breath, and with that he stealthily walked over to Peter’s bags and silently began rummaging through it until he found what he needed. Once he had what he need, he walked back out into the living room, gently closing the door to the bedroom.

Holding Peter’s cell phone in his hand, he pressed the on button, the screen instantly glowing back to life. Wade knew that as soon as the screen turned on, there was no going back. By now, every SHIELD Agent knew exactly where they were. Regardless, Wade turned on the phone, giving a small smile at the background of the device. Of course Peter would set a picture of the two of the together as his background. Then clicking the phonebook app, Wade scrolled down and clicked send on one of the names.

The phone began to ring.

_“Peter! Peter, is that you? Oh thank god, where are you? Peter? Peter? Are you there?”_

“Y-Yeah...he’s here...”

_“Wilson....I knew it...Where the hell is my son?”_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of the dark eyes against the red figure lingered in Peter’s mind. Even in his suit, he was emotionless and expressionless. Peter could still feel Wade’s crystal blue eyes staring directly through his mask and into Peter’s. The boy’s expression cringed at the thought, his heart longing and aching for his lover, feeling guilty for abandoning his partner and letting the agents take him to god only knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this chapter really...  
> But...  
> Shout out to my wonderfully incredible friend,  
> [TinyZombiez](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyZombiez)
> 
> She's fantastic, she's the Wade to my Peter and has helped me out so much. Check out her works, she is brilliant~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

 

**Chapter 17**

The first thing Peter remember was a set of arms sliding underneath his back, lifting him up, but not as if to hold him, only to shift him to the side. “W-Wade?” the boy’s eyes desperately tried to keep themselves open, his eyelids heavily blinking open and closed his vision a blurry smudge of darkness, before his head fell to the side and he was out cold.

The next time his eyes opened, he immediately noticed the stiffness of his bed now. He was lying completely straight on his back, his arms at his sides and his head facing directly at the ceiling above him. The lighting was different in the room. Slowly, he tilted his head to look to the side, eventually letting gravity take over the rest of the motion, his head flopping to the side. It was then he realized he wasn’t even in the bedroom anymore; he was in the living room. There were people. Lots of people, dressed in dark colors, but he couldn’t make out any faces, his eyes still completely out of focus. His eyelids continued to blink slowly, his mind trying to process as much as he could, but his body felt so frail and the pain of his wound made it hard to concentrate on anything else.

A figure sat on the floor, leaned against the wall. The figure was clothed in all red, except near where his head would be, there were two dark spots. His eyes. The figure’s dark, circular eyes were gazing up at two other figures dressed in the dark colors as the rest. They held something in their hands, pointed at the red figure.

Peter’s eyes squinted, focusing hard on the red blur. He wanted to reach out a hand to him, wanted to touch him and hold him, but no matter how hard he tried, his arm remained limp. He tried to sit up, but a pair of hands pressed lightly at his shoulders. “Pete, calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself more.” a familiar, almost soothing voice spoke; it was a woman’s.

He then began to move; the archway of the penthouse suite door now coming into view.

“W-Wait...n-no...” Peter began to fidget again. “N-N-No...” his eyes remained watchful of the red figure on the floor. “Wade.”

The two black holes immediately shifted from the dark figures to stare directly at the boy. The stared for a long while, before they dropped to study the floor.

“No..no..” Peter gasped, but the tiredness returning to his eye and the world went black.

x

A humming noise now echoed through the walls. The room smelled of metal and gunpowder. He found the gunpowder scent to be soothing; it reminded him of Wade. To the side, there was two more figures. They were sitting in seats against the metallic wall; one slouched over in his seat, fumbling with some sort of long stick. The other was sitting upright, the only thing identifiable on the second, being the bright locks of their hair.

x

Suddenly it was bright. White walls, white ceilings, a row of luminescent lights streaking across the air. He was moving again. Two figures stood on either side of where he was laying, these two in white; their faces covered with white masks, just only a sliver of their skin showing where their eyes were, then blackness.

The next time he awoke, the setting was all too familiar. Finally finding the strength to keep themselves open, Peter’s eyes blinked open, gazing up at a blue painted ceiling. His whole body ached and his throat was dry to the point where he felt it might crack open. He desperately tried to swallow whatever saliva he had in his mouth, but it wasn’t much. Lifting a hand to rub at his throat and was tugged back by a long tube, something tall and metallic  by the bedside sliding closer to him. He continued tugging his hand forward some, until he had enough clearance to rub at his throat and then his eyes. Raising his other hand with a little more ease, he began rubbing at both of his eyes, his clouded vision finally starting to regain visibility. As his eyes adjusted, he examined his surroundings, his eyebrows stitching together. The bedsheets, the floor, the fan, the assortment of posters and pictures on the walls, the bookshelf, the desk. They were his. He was home.

In his shock, he tried pushing himself up on his elbows, low groans of pain get stuck in his throat. Although, this wasn’t the same pain that he had been experiencing for the past week. Instead it was a stiffened, as if he had been sleeping in the same position for days, which for all he knew, he probably could have been.

Immediately, he was reminded of his wound; his hand instinctively moved to grasp at it. To his surprise, it no longer hurt, if anything it was only sore in places. He lifted his shirt to find a bandage pressed against it. Peter couldn’t help but be curious, so he carefully peeled the bandage back, a smile growing wide across his face. The wound was gone, except for some bruising still scattered amongst the area. But majority of the wound had gone and healed, just as it should have done to begin with. Sure as hell would have saved him a lot of trouble.  Peter gave a long sigh. If his healing factors would have just done as they were suppose to, maybe he’d still be in California, relaxing, enjoying the warmth and the crisp air, the luxury of their stolen penthouse suite. Peter gave a small smirk, but then let another elongated sigh leave his lips. Maybe he’d still be in Wade’s companying, having their best time every.

An image of the dark eyes against the red figure lingered in Peter’s mind. Even in his suit he was emotionless and expressionless. Peter could still feel Wade’s crystal blue eyes staring directly through his mask and into Peter’s. The boy’s expression cringed at the thought, his heart longing and aching for his lover, feeling guilty for abandoning his partner and letting the agents take him to god only knows where.

Peter’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted though by a tiny knock at his bedroom door, the hinges creaking ever so slightly as a gap between the frame and the door itself appeared. Peter’s head turned to look at the door, Steve’s head now poking through with a weak smile. Stepping further into the room, the door now opened more revealing a second man behind Steve.

Tony followed into the room behind the soldier, the two of them obviously looking over Peter to make sure he was looking okay and well; both their eyes simultaneously then turning to look at the IV stand positioned at Peter’s bedside.

Pushing up onto his elbows again, Peter attempt to sit up again, Steve and Tony both lurching forward some to stop him.

“Nonono,lay back down Petey. Don’t hurt yourself.” Steve frowned, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I-I’m fine...” he managed to choke out, despite his throat and voice being as rasp as it was.

“Pete, you just had surgery. Don’t go and tear anything open again...” Tony fussed.

“Surgery?” Peter frowned. “B-But, no, really, I-I’m fine...look!” Peter raised up his shirt a bit, and both the men stared in disbelief.

“Jarvis, call in Bruce for me, wouldja?” Tony stroking at his beard some.

“Healing factor.” Peter reminded them, but  neither one paid much regard to what the boy had just said.

It wasn’t long until Dr.Bruce Banner found his way up to Peter’s room, the man fidgeting with his thumbs and shuffling over his own feet into the doorway. “You needed me?” the doctor murmured.

“Yeah...” Tony nodded in Peter’s direction, still stroking his chin. “It’s healed.”

Bruce’s eyebrows raised, pulling his glasses out of his shirt pocket and adjusting them on his nose to examine where the injury had been. “T-That’s...that’s remarkable.” Bruce couldn’t help but be thoroughly impressed. “I’ve never seen anything heal so exceptionally well and rapidly, especially coming from an injury like it was.”

“H-How bad was it?” Peter’s lips pursed some, trying to swallow down some more saliva to dampen his throat.

“Well, to be completely honest with you...” Bruce pulled off his glass, placing the temple tips across his lower lip. “W-We...”” Bruce’s eyes glanced to the dads, before he looked down at his feet, shuffling them. “We didn’t think you were going to make it. The injury had gotten extremely infected, and some of the tissue and ligaments were torn, i-it was absolutely brutal.”

“But that’s not even the worse part...” Tony folded his arms, looking at Bruce to continue, who glanced up at the at the genius sheepishly. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose Bruce continued, “There was a fragment, a piece of shrapnel, lodged into your side, just directly below your rib cage, thus, I’m guessing, the reason--”

“The reason my healing factor wasn’t working...” Peter licked his lower lip, nodding understandingly. “It couldn’t heal over the metal.”

“E-Exactly.” Bruce stammered.

“But...” Tony glanced in the boy’s direction. “What we still have to figure out is how the shrapnel got there.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Er, well...” Peter’s eyes shifted between his parents and Bruce. “I-It was..the night I left...that battle we had early in the day...w-with the Goblin, and I grabbed the bomb before it detonated. When it exploded I was hit pretty hard, though I had no idea I had actually been practically stabbed.”

Steve offered his broken smile again and gave a little sigh, “Well, all that matters is that now you’re here and you’re safe and healthy.” The poor soldier had looked as though he had seen better days. Even though Steve was still technically in his late twenties, the soldier looked as though he had aged years in the one week. His usual perfectly slicked back blonde hair, looked like it hadn’t been brushed in day’s and his youthful blue eyes were darkened with stress and lack of sleep. Nevertheless, the sincerity and loyalty behind the soldier’s smile still remained; something had learned to have great appreciation over, that despite anything bad the soldier was faced with, he was still always determined and optimistic.

Tony on the other hand, Peter had grown accustomed to seeing the genius tired and wary looking. Stark was known for pulling all nighter in his lab whenever he was stressed, which unfortunately happened more often than it should.

“Well regardless of his miraculous recovery, I still think it’s a good idea to remain in bed for a bit longer. Just because the outside looks healed, doesn’t mean the inside is fully recovered yet.”  Tony cleared his throat some.

“Y-Yeah, I-I would advise getting some rest, just as a precaution..” Bruce stammered, before he nodded to them all and headed back down to the lab to complete his work..

Peter nodded and let himself slowly slide back beneath his covers.

“Do you need anything, kiddo?” Steve asked.

“Water please?”

“Sure thing.” Steve smiled and left to the kitchen.

Tony remained in the room, looking down at the ground his lips pursed, and brows knitted together. It was clear to Peter than the billionaire was wanting to say something, but was having problems trying to piece the words together.

“H-Hey Dad?”

Tony immediately looked up. “Hm? Yeah, what’s up sport?”

“H-How did you know where I was?”

Tony’s expression went solemn and he gave a sigh. “It was the idiot, Wilson.”

“W-Wait, Wade told you?” Peter’s heart sunk some.

“Yeah. I guess you were asleep, but he called using your phone-- told us that he was concerned about your well being.” Tony shook his head and snorted some. “Son-of-a-bitch didn’t even make any wise remarks or jokes when we asked for his location...not that we really needed to ask anyway since he was using your phone. But, he actually cooperated. Sure as hell surprised me...but anyways, once we got your location, SHIELD sent Natasha and Clint and a few other agents down to get you. When they arrived, they said they found Wade sitting in a chair by your bedside, just watching over you I guess. By then your condition had gotten worse-- said you were as pale as a ghost, but that even a ghost would be more lifelike than you were. So, they got you on a stretcher and airlifted you back here....Got you to the hospital and then decided it would be best to have you wake up in your own bed. Between Bruce and Jarvis watching over you we knew you would be okay if we brought you back here.” Tony gave a little shrug, clearing his throat.

“S-So...w-where’s Wade then?”

“Took him into custody. He’s back at SHIELD HQ getting interrogated and what not.”

“Taken into custody?” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed. “B-But he did nothing wrong!?”

“We’ll see what Fury has to say about that. Fury said that Deadpool’s already confessed to everything-- saying that it was all his own doing and that he just brought you along.”

“No it wasn’t! I was the one who told him to come with me! I was the one who came up with the idea to leave.That should be me down there, not Wade! He’s done nothing wrong. I should be the one getting the blame for everything!”

“Pete, c’mon, you can’t expect us to really believe that, I mean...besides, regardless, a man like him deserves to be locked behind bars. He’s no good. He’s a killer! It’s best just to leave things as they are now.”

“I can’t do that...n-not after everything he’s done for me!” Peter frowned, his eyes flickering down the his wrist, where he still wore the thin leather bracelet Wade had gotten for him. “I-I promised him...” Peter couldn’t help but let a tear fall down his cheek. “Y-You must understand...I-I mean...just think if it were you and Pops.”

“That’s different Pete....we’re not trained murders!”

“He can’t help it! He can’t help if that’s how he was raised and that’s what he was taught to be good, but he’s trying! He’s really trying to be good Dad. H-He’s changed so much, h-he’s not a bad person. He’s just misunderstood. He needs someone to love him, but nobody will because they only see exactly what you see; a mercenary!. B-But I...” Peter looked down, biting his lower lip. “I see so much more in him. I see a good man who’s lost his way just down the wrong path-- w-who just needs someone to help guide him back to the right path....but how can he do that if no one wants anything to do with him!?” Peter began to sob again. “...but I-I do. I want everything to do with him. I-I want to be part of his life....and I want him to be part of mine. I want to be the one person he can rely on. The one person that will actually care for him and see him for what he truly is-- not a mercenary, but a lost human being longing for the affection he has been denied his entire life.... I-I love him.”

Tony sighed, folding his arms across his chest and kicking the wall lightly with the heel of his foot. “Look, just get some rest, okay kiddo? It’s been a long week...” Tony nodded and began to walk out of the room, ruffling Peter’s hair some though as he walked back. “I’m glad you're back home safe.” he gave a small smile, before turning off the bedroom lights and closing the door behind him.

Peter sighed, letting his head drop back into his pillow. There wasn’t much he could do now. He knew the whole team would be dropping into come and check on him periodically throughout the night, and they would be on high alert anyways, practically forcing Peter into house arrest without actually formally stating it. So he was stuck there, in bed, just waiting for a miracle to happen, which with the luck he was having lately, would never come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury interrogates Wade, trying to get to the bottom of everything, but Wade can only focus on the well being of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out. I've been out of town and busy and just crazycrazycrazy! This chapters not all that great either. I was having major writers block, anywho! Enjoy~

**Chapter 18**

“So, why’d you do it Wilson?” Fury’s deep, rugged voice question him.

The merc didn’t answer; instead he kept quiet, muttering under his breath to no one in particular from time to time.

“Mr.Wilson?” the voice became more impatient as Fury leaned forward against the metal desk, his eye peering more intently at the mercenary. “The more you cooperate, the faster we can get this over with. “

“We want to know Peter’s condition. Is he okay?”

“Mr.Parker’s well-being isn’t really relevant at the time now is it? What is however, is why you took the boy, when clearly you knew he was underage, had no consent from his parents and when he was faced with a fatal injury?”

“Is Peter okay?”

“Answer my questions first and then maybe, if I feel like it I’ll tell you.”

Wade immediately shot up from his seat, his cuffed hands slamming against the metallic desk in front of him and then reaching out to grab the Director across the table from him. “You listen here--” Wade had gripped the collar of Fury’s leather jacket, jerking him forward, but the other guards in the room were quick to tug the merc back, with the aid of their tasers.

Wade was gave a growl at the guards, but released Fury once the room began to smell of burning flesh. “I swear, if it wasn’t for this goddamn shitty ass smelling room, you would be in bloody pieces right now you bastard!” Wade sneered.

Fury looked unphased, despite everything that just happened. “Now...are you going to cooperate with us now and answer are questions or are you going to make another scene of it, because I can do a whole lot worse than stinking up the room with your burning flesh.”

The masked man glared at the Director, but flopped back down into his chair regardless.

“Very well then.” Fury gave a smug expression and pulled out some files from the desk drawer, flipping through the papers. “So not only did you kidnap Mr.Parker...” he paused, examining a specific paper. “It says here that you also stole several identities and several pre-paid reservations for various things-- acts that are punishable by imprisonment. “ he raised an eyebrow at the merc.

“Oh c’mon, even you have to admit, that’s pretty good behavior on my part. I mean, compared to what I usually do.”

Fury just grunted, returning the file back to the drawer and leaning both his arms against the desk. “So why did you do this?”

“Well, it wasn’t entirely my doing, Pete--”

_[Wait, you don’t want to get Peter into anymore trouble than he probably already is in!]_

_{That is assuming he is still alive....}_

“Shut up!” Wade hissed. “Don’t say that.”

“Mr.Wilson?” Fury sighed. “Please continue.You were saying about Mr.Parker.”

“Uh...Peter? Well..” Wade hesitated for a moment. “He was down for obvious reasons, so I thought I’d cheer him up and so...I took him.”

“And were you aware of his injury?”

“Not at the time, no.” Wade spoke truthfully. “I had only discovered it the night I had contacted you. “

Fury nodded. “Well, as much as this pains me to say to an ass such as yourself-- you did the right thing Mr.Wilson.”

Wade raised a surprised eyebrow in the director’s direction.

“Of course, your actions will still need to be accounted for, therefore, I hereby sentence you to an arrest warrant for theft and attempted kidnapping.”

Wade’s expression dropped once again and he nodded. “But...” he looked back up towards Fury. “Peter’s okay, right?”

“Mr.Parker made a full recovery and is home safely now.”

A relieved sigh spread across the merc’s face through his mask and he nodded, before the security guards stood him up from his seat and walked him out of the interrogation room and into his new cell.

  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh hellllo~  
> I am sososososo incredibly sorry for not updating for what?...almost 4 months??  
> Oh gosh, I am awful Dx School just completely took over my life (and still is) , but luckily it's calmed down quite a bit that I was able to get back to writing.  
> I was only planning on having 19 chapters, but since it took me soooo incredibly long to get this chapter out, I decided to split up the ending and give you all some additional chapters :D  
> So here is the long awaited Chapter 19.  
> More to come I promise, I WILL FINISH THIS~  
> But I do ask you be patient because unfortunately, I do have to deal with reality and make that my priority.  
> Anywho, enjoy~

**Chapter 19**

So this is how their suppose to be “wonderful adventure” ended. Peter was bed ridden for two weeks and on complete locked down by his parents, for as they stated, “for the rest of his life.” Of course they were only kidding (or so Peter hoped). Peter figured he’d give it a months time before the whole thing blew over.

Granted it would probably take more than a month for him to be reuinted with his lover. That would be over a month without Wade’s ridiculousness, and that pained the teen. For it was because of Wade’s ridiculous nonsense that Peter cared for him so much.

Life as a teenager is hard, everyone knows that. Now try adding being a superhero into the mix and you made yourself a recipe for sheer hell. It’s as if one day you finally figure our who you are and what you want to do, but then the very next day you hardly recognize yourself in the mirror; this happened to Peter than it should and it was more than he could handle. Honor student by day, superhero by night. But that’s where Wade came into play.

The world is a hellish pit hole. Between high school and all of it’s bullies, pursuing futures, getting his parent’s approval, good grades, homeworking and receiving bad propaganda from none other than his own boss, Peter was on the verge of spontaneously combusting.

Wade’s obnoxious jokes and crude humor to his soft kisses and warm embraces were Peter’s only ways of escaping life in general. It was these small things that Peter held on for his motivation to keep moving forward.

What people saw as Wade’s ‘obnoxious jokes and crude humor’, Peter saw as a relief-- an escape. It was those exact traits that Peter fell hopelessly in love with. Peter would eat tacos for every meal or watch all the re-runs of Gilmore Girls, just as long as it kept Wade happy- and vise versa. In truth, they needed each other. Perhaps it was the most fucked up relationships of all time-- a high schooler and a mentally unstable mercenary, but it was also one of the most passionate ones.

Neither one of them belonged with the rest of society-- invisible and shamed, but they did belong together.

So as Peter Parker sat miserably in his bed, his eyes glancing towards the window to the outside world his mind hopelessly wandering, he began to feel something that he had since been long forgotten.

A sense of utter loneliness.

A feeling he had not encounter since the time of Uncle Ben’s death.

It was a horrible feeling, unlike get a piece of shrapnel lodged into his ribs. Peter would have gladly taken any physical pain over this-- the emptiness that filled his chest.

Subconsciously, Peter’s fingers began to trace over his rib cage where his wound was. By this time it was completely healed; however, there was  a slight discoloration from the pressure from the bandage and a large puffy scar that had formed, or as Peter liked to call it, a memory that had formed. A permanent, physical memory that he would never be allowed to forget for the rest of his life. And despite the fact that this memory led to where he and Wade were now, he was glad he had it. For it was a memory he never wanted to forget. He didn’t regret it. Hell, he’d do it all over again; although, not at the cost of losing Wade again.

_Wade._

Peter gave another elongated sigh, his eyes shifting to look at the ceiling now. A muffled prodding of footsteps came down the hallway and stopped outfront Peter’s door. There was a light knock before it creaked open.

“Wade?” Peter quickly sat up in bed.

“Um, no...just me.” Tony peaked his head in.

“Oh. S-Sorry Dad..I-I was just thinking about..er..him.”

Tony nodded, his presence seeming oddly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight and rubbed his hands together. “So, uh..” he started.

“Are they letting Wade go yet?” Peter looked up at him.

  
“Erm, well you see..”

“I mean, he’s been there long enough so he should be released any time now, right?” the teen gave a weak smile.

Tony sighed and let his eyes close. “No, Pete. They’re not letting him out.”

Peter’s expression twisted with disgust as his brows furrowed. “Wha-?” he gasped out. “B-But.. he didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Er, well, yes and no...he didn’t do anything wrong as of now, but you gotta understand Pete. He’s a mercenary, he has a past…”

Peter’s lips parted in disbelif. “Well, w-we’ll just bail him out then.” Peter nodded.

“Pete listen…”

“I mean, it’s not like we don’t have the funding for it..”

“No, Pete, list--”

“I could even dip into some of my savings if need--”

“Peter!” Tony interrupted. “We’re not bailing him out.”

Peter stared blankly at the billionaire. “But, Dad! W-We can’t just leave him there!

“We can and we will!” Tony gave an exasperated sigh. “Peter, I don’t want to be the bad guy, I mean that’s why I built the suit for crying out loud, but…” he paused and sighed. “My only intention is to protect my son. I love you Petey, and it’s because I love you that I am doing this.” the brunette cleared his throat before he continued. “ I don’t want that jackass Wilson to be around you, that is why he is going to remain locked up and that is my final word on the subject…”

An expression of utter betrayal was plastered on the teen’s face.

“Get some sleep, Petey.” Tony sighed.

Peter scoffed and rolled over away from Tony, pulling his sheets over his shoulders. “I hate you…” he mumbled quietly tears in his eyes.

“Then I suppose I’m doing my job correctly.” Tony shook his head, turning of thr lights and silently closing the door behind him as he left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, woe! Woe is me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

**Chapter 20**

“Oh woe! Woe is me!” The mercenary sat up, pressed against the cell bars. “Hey wait! Aren’t I suppose to have like a harmonica or a tin cup or something? Ya know, so I can make sad, pitiful noises and you can feel sorry for me?”

A guard sitting at a desk not too far away merely grunted, purposefully ignoring him.

At the lack of response from the guard, Wade frowned and began again, this time louder. “Woe! Oh, woe! Woe is forever me!”

“Oh, shuddup!” The guard snarled finally and sighed.

The merc simply laughed. “See, that sigh? That was the pity wasn’t it? I knew you would feel it sooner or later. They always do, ya know.” he grinned.

The guard glared at the man. “Oh, that was the pity alright. Though it wasn’t for your damned sake...it was for mine!”

Wade pouted, confused. “For yours? What? No, no, no, that’s not how it works you see. This chapter is about _me_! Therefore, you’re suppose to feel pity for _me_! Not yourself! “

“Yeah, well, tough. You don’t sit here day after day, doing nothing but sit down in a metal pit full of bunch of basket cases! Getting paid minimum no less!” the guard huffed.

“Oooooh, I see what this is about, I getcha.” the merc smirked and nodded, before he laid down on his stomach, kicking his legs up behind him and resting his chin on top of his propped up arms. “Mr. Guard-y Wuard-y here feels under appreciated, doesn’t he?”

The guard looked up and grunted again. “Oh shut up, you filthy criminal. “

Wade frowned, “Ouch, you wound me so. But if this is part of your healing process, then I understand..” he gave a consoling nod of his head.

The guard shook his head and sighed again, before muttering under his breath. “...I deserve better than this bullshit.”

Wade who over heard, looked up at him. “And how does this make you feel?”

“Huh, wha-?” the guard looked up surprised that the merc heard him and was even listening to him for that matter. “Oh, uh, er...well...I don’t know. What’s it matter to you?”

“Oh, Carl! Carl, Carl, Carl…” Wade shook his head. “Can I call you Carl? -- You misjudge me for who I really am. Of course it matters to me. You come down here day after day just to make sure I don’t escape. That takes some dedication, ya know! So, of course it matters.”

The guard stared at him surprised, and began to walk up to the cell. “Oh, well, in that case...i-it makes me feel pretty lousy! I don’t get the recognition I deserve! Here I am day in and day out for five years and not even once have I been considered to help guard on the main floor. I-It’s insulting!”

Wade gave a solemn shake of his head. “You seem like a great guy, Carl. Don’t let it bring you down. You’re being too nave.”

“Naive.”

“Naive.” Wade nodded thoughtfully. “Think about it! You’ve got a big job to do, guarding all us psychos down here. If anything, you should be honored that they trust you to be down here all by yourself. It’s because they know you’re the best for the job!”

The guard nodded, taking in what the merc had to say, his expression slowly softening. “Y-Yeah. You think?”

“Oh, I know Carl.” Wade smiled, reaching out between the bars to playfully poke the guard’s nose. “I know.”

The guard actually gave a bashful smiled some, adjusting him uniform then and standing up straighter. “Yeah!  You’re right! I can handle things all on my own! I am a damn good guard!”

“There you go, Carl! That’s the spirit!” Wade leapt to his feet and began jumping around gleefully in his cell.

“Yeah!” the guard joined in, jumping around a bit. “Damn straight!” In the midst of doing so, a chain of keys began to jingle at his hip which immediately caught the merc’s attention.

Giving a devious grin, Wade raised an eyebrow. “Ya knoooow...we should put your guard skills to the test! Prove to yourself how badass you really are!”

The guard raised an eyebrow. “How do you reckon that?”

“I’ll walk you through it!” Wade winked. “We will run a little scenario!”

The guard’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Good idea!”

“Now! Let say I was the criminal in a cell, trying to escape…”

The guard nodded.

“First thing, I would do as a criminal, would be target your keys while you weren’t looking-- like so..” Wade looked up at the guard, waiting for him to look away.

The guard waited for the merc to make his move, watching intently as if he were taking notes.

“Ahem! I said! When you weren’t looking!”

“O-Oh Right!” the guard smiled and closed his eyes.

“Very good!” Wade took the keys. “Next, I would quietly let myself out-- like so…” he unlocked the cell door and let himself out. “Once I got out into the open here-- like so..” Wade cautiously walked past the guard, pretending to act as if he were sneaking around him.

“Oh! Okay by this time, I would--” the guard began.

“Woah hey now Carl! I wasn’t finished! Lemme finish before you go blabbering your gap! You don’t want to miss any key information here! I mean if you do, you’ll just make yourself look like an idiot and be the laughing stock of SHIELD. And that would just be embarrassing...for you that is!”

The guard frowned and quickly hushed himself, nodding.

“Good, now...ugh! Dammit! I forgot where I left off!” the merc sighed, and held the bridge of his nose in an irritated way.

“Y-You, were about to head towards the exit and make your escape I believe…” the guard spoke softly.

“Ah yes! Right! Thank you! So!” Wade continued. “I’m heading towards the exit.” Wade began to slowly walk back towards the exit, oh so cautiously. “About to make my escape, but then I realize! I don’t have any of my belongings because the guards took them away from me before they locked me up. So, I start heading toooowards…?” Wade pointed aimless around the room trying to find where they locked up his things.

The guard pointed to a desk in his drawer, before he pulled out a pencil and pad from his pocket and began to take notes.

“Yes right!” Wade then crept over to the desk drawer opening it up. Inside was his utility belt, hand guns, his katanas and.. “Hey my teleportation device! Man, I haven’t seen this since last time I was here! I was wondering where it went….man, talk about convenient too!” He strapped and geared up all his equipment, and adjusted his mask over his face, before he looked over at the guard who was still thoroughly taking notes. “Oh good, good yes, take notes, good! Read them to me!” Wade looked up conspicuously at the man, now discreetly toying with his teleporter.

“Oh, okay well…” the guard began. “Once, I noticed the cell opened, I would be quick to wield my weapon and arm myself in case of any potential threats from the escaped convict. “

“Uh-huh…good, good.” Wade glanced back and forth between the device and the guard, the device almost set and ready to get him the hell out of there to sweet freedom. “Go on.”

“Next!” the guard smirked, “I would call for backup and..”

Finally setting the coordinates on his teleporter, the merc gave a relieved sigh and fist pumped before he hit the main button and freed himself from the room.

“...and I think that is when I would--” the guard looked up smiling, but his expression immediately dropping when he realized he was alone. “...goddammit...not again.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have known. Pete could have died!..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfdklsgjh so sorry this chapter took so long to get out!  
> I had written to chapters, but before I could post them, they some how got deleted and...ughhh.  
> I was so pissed that I couldn't even stand to look at this fic, so I just kinda blocked it out of my mind for a bit.  
> But at long last, here it is!!  
> Enjoy~

**Chapter 21**

 

“On the road again~ Just can’t wait to get on the road again.” the red spandex mercenary hummed to himself as he strolled down the streets of New York. Giving an elongated and overly exaggerated sigh, he stretched his arms into the air and grinned. “Sweet freedom at last.”

[Indeed, sweet, sweet freedom. ]

{Hey, wait a minute! I don’t even know how we got here exactly.}

“Oh details, details…” Wade waved a hand dismissively. “Clearly the author didn’t find those components to be beneficial to the storyline or else she would have kept those bits in.”

[That, or the author somehow managed to delete two chapters to this story by accident before being able to publish them…]

“The important thing is that we are here now and we are free.” the merc nodded sympathetically.

{Works for me!}

With that the merc continued on his way down the crowded, hustle and bustle streets of the city, contently whistling to himself. It went on like this for a few more minutes before a very oddly hesitant box spoke up.

{U-Uh, so hey. Can we go see Petey now?}

The bound in Wade’s step came to a halt, the anti-hero’s expression going still through the mask. He stood paused for what seemed like a long while, staring at ultimately the air in front of his face. A few more seconds passed before the merc finally cleared his throat and began a more steadied and less exsatic walk forward. “Um, no...no we can’t.”

If the boxes’ had hearts, Wade could have sworn he heard them shatter. Or maybe that was just his own. In a way, they technically all shared the same heart and other bodily organs.

{What!?}

[And why can’t we?]

The boxes clearly did not sound pleased and nor did Wade when he responded.

“Because!” he spat, thrashing his head to the side in aggravation, stopping his walk to kick his foot into the pavement irritably. He didn’t want to have to explain himself, especially to those that already reside in his brain, “ _...and can read his mind!_ ” he cursed to the air.

[Well, explain yourself on the behalf of the reader’s at home. They for one, _can not_ read your mind. ]

Wade gave a nasty snarl and sighed. “Ugh! Alright, alright, fine! Damn audience and your non-psychic abilities! This is the twenty-first century, they should have developed mind reading powers by now! Gosh!”

[Ahem..go on…]

With a pout and scowl etched across his expression, Wade resented. “God dammit, alright, fuck it!” he sneered. “I can’t go back to Peter because he is already in enough trouble as it is on my behalf. The superdads hate me, so I would undoubtedly have to sneak in, but that goddamned JarJar Binks machinery would catch me and sent me back to jail and ultimately get Peter into only more trouble. He’s practically already grounded for life because of me...I would hate to make it ground for after life too...so, I just need to back off.” the merc swallowed hard. “There...you damn happy now readers.”

{What!? Oh c’mon, that’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say!}

[And that’s saying something. You say unintelligible things quite often. ]

“Can it!” Wade snarled to his brain. “I know, geezus you guys! Just shut up about it. I fucking know! But I, I just….I can’t!”

{Sure you can!}

“No! I can’t! I really can’t. The poor kid already in enough shit, and me showing up would just put him into deeper shit.” the merc paused, absorbing his own words. With a growl, Wade found himself plopping onto the curb of the sidewalk, burrowing his face into the palms of his hands.

“I can’t do that to him. I-I don’t want to be the one to cause him trouble anymore. All I _ever_ do is cause him trouble. I don’t want to be that person anymore. Peter...he’s a good kid. Hell, he is the best kid I’ve ever known-- always so kind, and bubbly and compassionate. And what do I give him in return? Well, this…” Wade motioned to himself, his hands clentching into fist and then pounding into the concrete. “He doesn’t deserve this catastrophe…especially when this damn catastrophe doesn’t even know when he’s injured.” his words came out in shaky breaths. “I-I should have known. Pete could have died! A-And I didn’t even know. Peter can always tell when I am injured, and hell I’ve even got a healing factor that clears up half the wound before Pete even sees it! What kind of boyfriend does that make me, huh?” he hissed.

For once there was no answer from the boxes, so Wade just continued.

“The shittiest! That’s what it makes me. I don’t deserve Pete. “So now...now I have to own up to what I’ve done. I-I have to take responsibility.” It was as if the words Wade spoke were foreign to him.

“I’ve should have known.” Wade spat in pure disgust with himself. “There, are you quite satisfied with that answer?”

Yet again, the boxes kept silent.

“That’s what I fucking thought…” the mercenary grumbled beneath his breath, before he got to his feet again and made his way down to the darkest part of New York to the crummiest apartment in the most filthy complex, to place he called home. And what an empty, hell-hole of a home it was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, got this one out faster to you guys!  
> Hope you enjoy~

**Chapter 22**

It was late and Peter was quite aware of the fact that yes, it was also a school night, but no, he didn’t care. There wasn’t any real reason for his insomnia, aside from the fact that he was now falling behind in all his class (mainly because he skipped going to class from time to time) and was just all around unmotivated to do anything anymore. Peter couldn’t explain why all of this was happening, but the sheer feeling on emptiness that constantly hollowed his chest might be a good indicator.

So, up he sat, one in the morning, scrolling through endless articles on wikipedia, his body longing for rest, but his mind pleading otherwise. It was never in Peter’s nature to slack off and skip class periods or not even do his homework and in all honesty, Peter really did want to do well in all his classes, he loved learning, but ever since his return home, an empty void plagued his mindset and left him too distracted. Distracted on one thing, and one thing alone…

Wade.

Peter’s heart longed from that damn mercenary, for without him, Peter was back to being his invisible self. Invisible to classmates, teachers, bosses and now it would even seem his own dads found him completely see through.

A long sigh left the boy’s lips, his eyes slowly drawing close as if to welcome slumber. God, did he miss Wade. It was becoming unbearable. It was times like this, times when the loneliness lingered constantly in the atmosphere around Peter, that the teen need Wade. Wade was the only one who had and could ever understand the way Peter felt, because Wade was always faced with the same situation. It’s not like Peter’s parents could ever understand; them and their perfect superhero lives.

_Damn parents…_

A wicked snarl left the boy’s lips, a hand coming up and slamming down onto his laptop closing the bright screen, a little too violently than Peter would have liked. The computer gave a loud snap before it shattered into pieces, sending bits flying and little sparks shooting out. The impact was forceful enough to even make Peter flinch back some.

“Perfect…” Peter spat, irritably at himself, now picking up the pieces. He could fix it later.

Not long after though, he the sound of footsteps padding down the hallway and towards his bedroom.

“Awesome...even better!” he hissed under his breath and embraced himself from the inevitable scolding from his dads.

The door only creaked open slowly, a blonde hair man poking his head through the door. “Pete? Everything alright?” the captain spoke, almost cautiously.

_‘Thank god it’s just Pops, the gentle giant. ‘_ Peter thought to himself.

“Y-Yeah, sorry Pops. I-I just, um…” Peter was cut short though by the door now being pushed forcefully opened by Tony, a crazed expression plastered on his face.

“Where is he!?” Tony demanded, barging into the room and immediately scanning it out.

“What?” Peter bolted up from his seat defensively. “Where’s who? What are you doing?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, mister!” he pointed a finger. “Where’s Wilson? I know he’s in here!”

“Dad! What are you talking about!?” Peter glared at the man. “Wade isn’t here! He’s in prison remember? _You locked him up_!” Peter was starting to get mildly angered.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Pete! There’s no point in lying. Where else would an escaped convict go, if not to his ‘boyfriend’s’ house, huh?” Tony sneered at the word. “You’ve got five seconds to tell me where he is or where he went or so help me--”

“Escaped convict?” Peter stared bewildered at his father. “....escaped?”

“Goddammit Pete, don’t even try anything! We heard what ever the hell that noise was, I know he’s--”

“Tony, honey.” Steve’s expression was now completely mortified, as he looked over at his son. Steve swallowed hard and cleared his throat, nodding over to the crushed pieces of laptop on Peter’s desk. “I believe that was the doing of the noise we heard…”

Tony turned to look, his expression going flushed as well. “Oh, right then.” Tony gave a big inhale, and nodded to Peter. “Uh, sorry son...we just wanted to make sure everything was alright...just...just go back to bed now. Sorry for disturbing you.” Tony quickly turned to leave, Steve already headed out the door.

“Y-You said...escaped?” Peter blurted out, causing both of the men to stop in their tracks.

Steve was the first to break from his trance, turning back towards Peter and offering him a warm smile. “Go to bed, son. We’ll see you in the morning.” With that, Steve gently closed the door and the two men headed back towards their room for the night.

Peter, on the other hand, was on the verge of spontaneously combusting; his mind flowing with anger and confusion and just wanting some goddamn answers finally.

Did Wade actually escape from SHIELD Headquarters?

If he did, why wasn’t he made aware?

Peter wanted to slap himself across the face once he asked himself that. Of course, they didn’t want Peter knowing Wade had escaped, because once he did know, the reunion of the two was inevitable.

Or...maybe it wasn’t?

If it was so inevitable, why hadn’t Wade stopped by already?

Well at the risk of getting caught and sent back, Peter supposed.

But then, why didn’t he at least write a letter or..something at least?

“Guess I’ll just have to go and find out for myself…” Peter sighed, before glancing out towards his window.

Grabbing his beanie and hoodie, and dressed himself, Peter swiftly went to the window and cracked it up, careful not alert JARVIS. Once he was sure he was clear, the boy clung to the window sill and scaled down the side of the building, landing elegant on his feet at the bottom. Giving a double take to be absolutely sure he didn’t set off any alarms, Peter began sprinting down the streets in the direction of Wade’s complex.

It was the first time Peter had actually gone out on his own or used any of his spidey abilities since before the incident. There was no denying that it felt great to be back out on the streets, even if he wasn’t exactly patrolling and doing his usual spidey duties.

As the street lamps grew dimmer and flickered, Peter knew he was headed the right direction. The gutters on the edges of the roads became cluttered with litter and the alleyways were filled with muffled the eerie conversation. The buzz of a flicker street light caught Peter’s attention, causing him to look up just in time to see the first droplets of rain from the clouded, night skies fall.

Giving a discontent huff, Peter pulled his hoodie tighter around him and began to jog towards the apartments approaching in the distance. The rain moved faster than he did though, a dreary and heavy storm falling from up above. The musty aroma of wet concrete and asphalt tinged the air, and the pavement became slick with water.

As the boy ran through the newly formed puddles, he focused on his feet careful not to slip (not that his spidey senses would ever let him), the building and the the moments before Peter got to see his lover’s face again quickly coming in to view.

He needed to see Wade now. He craved for it. His heart pounded with anticipation, and yet his feet simply could compensate for the speed. The teen cursed under his breath, desperately wanting to just to be in the warm, tight embrace that only Wade’s grasp could provide. The building in the distance grew larger and larger, and before Peter’s brain could process, his feet were already carrying him up the two flights of stairs, down the left corridor and now promptly station in front of the all too familiar door that he stood before only months ago.

What a strange sensation it was.

Peter’s fist lifted to the door, freezing mere inches from it.

A sense of ludicrous rapture fell over the boy. Never would he had thought it would all come to this. Four months ago, he stood in analogous state and a very bothered, yet inspired mindset.

A mindset to run away a forget all his troubles.

At the time the idea seemed to be the solution to put an end to all solutions.

Yet, what a horrible idea it turned out to be.

Peter’s hand dropped back down to his side.

It was this same exact situation that had original got Peter and Wade into all this trouble. Peter couldn’t cope with his own issues, so he snuck out, ran to Wade’s apartment, knocked on his door in the middle of the night in hopes to escape reality.

So what were Peter’s hopes now? Why was he there? What did Peter hope to accomplish by being there?

If Wade still wanted to be with Peter, then Wade would have been made it known by now; he would of stopped by, called, texted, let it be known that he was free to Peter and hell, probably the rest of the world too, because that’s just the type of guy Wade was. Yet, Wade didn’t do any of that this time.

With a sigh, Peter took a step back away from the door, the thoughts and memories and the painful truth that Peter still couldn’t admit to himself beckoning him away.

“This was a stupid idea…” Peter sighed, and turned back down the corridor.

Before he got very far the was the creak of a rusty door opening.

“Hey...Petey? You’re all wet.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

And there he was. Five months of nothing; no words, calls, texts, newspaper ads and now he stood standing where Peter should have known he’d been standing all along. In his crummy apartment, in his crummy suit, and that crummy, stupid, goddamn, scarred, perfect face of his.

“Yeah, I-I know. It’s raining…”

“Well why are you out in the rain?” The mercenary’s head cocked to the side.

Peter looked to the man in disbelief, giving a small scoff before he raised his arms in a shrug and let them fall to his side again. “I don’t know. Looking for you, maybe.” he shook his head.

Wade just blinked and looked down. “Uh-huh. Well, did I mention it’s wet outside and your kinda wet.”

Peter gave another scoff and shook his head. “Unbelievable.” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“I said unbelievable!” Peter raised his voice with a little more than a pissed off tone. “ _Un-fucking-believable_! You’re out, you’ve escaped! You’ve been out of prison for how long exactly?”

Wade frowned and stood back some. “Er, about a month or so?”

“A month? A _whole fucking_ month…” Peter gave a cruel smile and shook his head. “A whole month and where have you been, huh? Here? Right fucking here a-and you didn’t even tell me…” Peter’s expression morphed to something more pained.

“I-I, I was going to ca--”

“You were going to call, really?” Peter interrupted with a scoff and a roll of his eyes before he paused. “...are you going to let me in out of the rain now?”

Wade blinked before he quickly shuffled to open the door more for Peter.

“Thank you…” Peter nodded before he let himself in, quickly stripping himself of his hoodie that was absolutely soaked. He dropped it to the floor and gave a small shudder, rubbing his hands over his biceps to warm up.

“You cold? Er, here..” Wade ran and grabbed an old blanket he had draped over the back of his sofa. Peter took it gratefully, wrapping it over his shoulders before he started looking around the old apartment that seemed so unfamiliar now.

“D-Do you want coffee?” Wade offered.

Peter just shook his head, still just standing where he was.

“Do you want something else?” The mercenary offered again.

“I wanna know why you didn’t come back to me? Why you didn’t call or just I don’t know…” Peter flailed his hands a bit. “...why you just ignored me?” he felt his eyes heat up with the tears that now threatened to fall.

Wade looked down shamefully and just shrugged.

“A shrug, that’s all I get? C’mon Wade! Please!” Peter looked to him desperately. _“Please_ …”

Wade just shook his head. “I can’t Pete…”

“Can’t what? What can’t you do? Wade, please, please. Just talk to me…”

“ _This_! I can’t do this anymore!” Wade hissed. “You’re dads are right, SHIELD is right, the world is fucking right! I’m a psycho killer! I kill people! You’re a teenaged boy still in fucking high school. What part of this, of us, is fucking healthy? None of it! T-This, this would have never worked out…” Wade gave a dark chuckle. “Let’s be serious here, Pete…”

Peter looked to the man in disbelief. “Oh…”

“Yeah, oh.” Wade scoffed, masking the pain that he really felt in his chest.

Maybe it was better not knowing the truth. Pete would have taken Wade ignoring him over this. This pain that made his heart ache and stomach drop. It made him sick. Peter shrugged the blanket off his shoulders before he wrapped his arms around his middle, eyes fixed to the ground. Gnawing on his lower lip he forced himself to look up at Wade.

Wade’s blue eyes seemed so stiff and ice cold, opposed the way the gleamed lovingly at Peter only months before. Now they just looked like the eyes of a cold killer.

“You should go..” Wade said coldly.

The tears stung Peter’s eyes as he nodded. “Yeah, y-yeah I should…” he practically whispered. Swallowing hard, he glanced at Wade one last time. His feet dragged forward a few steps closer to Wade, leaning up and pecking his cheek briefly before he then quickly turned on his heels and left.

_[He always gives the best kisses…]_

Wade’s head jolted up. “...y-you. You’re back.”

_{Hey, Peteypie looked so upset. What’s the deal-o?}_

“Oh fuck. Fuck!” Wade gasped out before he bolted out the door and into the rain, chasing after the foot steps of the boy he so desperately loved. “Peter!” he called out.

Peter hadn’t actually gotten that far. He turned around just in time to see a wall of meat come barreling into him, pressing him against the brick wall of the apartment complex, a hard force crashing against his lips.

Wade.

His spidey senses should have prepared him for that. Yet, how could they have.

It was the most unexpected kiss, that not even super enhanced system could predict.

Nor could they predict the way Peter immediately melted into the kiss, his arms snaking around the larger man’s neck as he kissed him with as much love as he could muster, only breaking away when his lungs were desperate for air.

“Don’t runaway from me.” Wade murmured brokenly, his fingers lifting up to tangle into Peter’s soaking wet hair from the rain, their forehead leaning against eachother. “Don’t go. Please, don’t runaway. I need you. We need you. T-The boxes, t-they left me. I was so alone and I didn’t even realize it. I was so alone. I thought the solitude would fix everything. You would be safe, out of trouble. Your parents wouldn’t be mad. I-I thought I might be okay too, b-because I’d have my thoughts, but t-those left too..”

Peter looked to Wade, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “Wade…”

“You make me sane, Peter.” Wade looked to him.

_[What part of hearing voices in your head makes you sane?]_

“Everything! Every part of that makes me sane! Hearing voices in my head is usual. It’s comfortable, i-it’s me. Being with you Peter, that’s comfortable. That’s home. Y-You complete me.”

A small smile grew across Peter’s face, slowly widening. “I love you, Wade. N-No more hiding. No more avoiding each other. No more running away.”

“So…” Wade gave a wide relieved smile, his arms wrapping around the smaller man’s waist. “...stay with me?”

Peter gave a laugh before he pulled Wade in for a long, deeping, passionate and loving kiss, his arms tangling around the mercenary’s neck. “I’ll always stay.”

_{So, we still love him more than tacos?}_

_[Tacos don’t even compare.]_

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited final chapter is here, almost a year later.  
> Thank you all to have been so patient and such avid readers.  
> Over a year later, this story has finally come to it's end.  
> Thank you all for being apart of it and being so wonderful and supportive and patient.  
> I hope you enjoyed~  
> xxxx


End file.
